Price
by X EviLLovA
Summary: Semua memiliki label harga, bahkan kebebasan. Namun di saat arti perasaan berperan lebih dari sekedar rival, pengertian kata: 'aku' dan 'kamu' menjadi perdebatan, sedangkan tubuh adalah 'pertaruhan'. Karena Masamune dan Yukimura adalah... (tanda tanya XD) Dan ini yaoi antara Masamune dan Yukimura (tebak siapa yang 'seme? *grins*) Mari ganti rating dari Chap 3 *hehe* Ok! Chap 9 up!
1. Prolog

_**Judul**__**: PRICE.  
**__**Para karakter**__**: Date Masamune dan Sanada Yukimura, beserta Katakura Kojuro dan Sarutobi Sasuke, juga Takeda Shingen, plus beberapa tambahan karakter yang mungkin akan lewat sekilas iklan.  
**__**Referensi**__**: Sengoku Basara OVA dan Sengoku Basara season 2.  
**__**Kategori**__**: Drama/Humor.  
**__**Ringkasan**__**: Semua memiliki harga, bahkan kebebasan. Namun sejauh rival, Masamune dan Yukimura adalah... (tanda tanya) XD  
**__**Peringatan**__**: male slash (yaoi).  
**__**Disclamer**__**: Saya hanya meminjam para karakter yang tersebut di dalam fic ini. Mereka adalah milik Capcom dan para penciptanya.**_

* * *

**_Prolog._**

* * *

**"CRANK!" **

Percik api merebak di udara sejalan ukir senyum yang terefleksi pada masing-masing pemegang senjata.

Sepasang tombak dan enam pedang.

"Kau semakin baik, _bocah_..." apresiasi Masamune seiring mengadukan ketahanan mental, menyalurkan _seperempat_ kekuatan petir pada keenam bilah katana.

"Tapi tidak setangguh Anda, Tuan Masamune!" Balas Yukimura disertai hentak, lekuk bilah trisula mengeluarkan tarian api tepat gerakan dorong.

Namun Masamune hanya melebarkan seringai kala balik mendorong keenam pedangnya pada alur menebas ke arah luar, sekejap menjauhkan kuncian, sebelum Yukimura berakhir mengambil momen dengan serangan-serangan gencar.

**"CRANK! CRANK! CRANK!..."**

Suara adu bilah terus menggema di sepanjang tanah tandus bekas tanah kebangkitan Oda Nobunaga dari abu untuk kedua kalinya.  
Bebatuan beterbangan akibat tebasan-tebasan salah sasaran... Liuk petir dan api yang melesat liar menggerus permukaan hingga sesekali terbang menghiasi langit biru...

Mitsunari dan Ieyasu entah telah mencapai teritori mana saat ini, pastinya pertarungan mereka _tadinya_ juga tidak kalah heboh.

Sementara di udara...

"Tidak hanya tangguh, _bocah_. Aku, LEBIH DARI SIAPAPUN!" Seruan Masamune bersama hunus deret bilah katana berhias kilatan-kilatan petir...  
"_THE SOARING DRAGON_!" Teriakan tepat melesat ke arah Yukimura dengan kecepatan maksimal...

Ledakan dasyat akibat pertemuan kedua elemen dari segenap curahan masing-masing tenaga pun tidak lagi terelakkan.

Dan—

**_BA-DUM!_**

Masamune membelalak seketika degup keras dari jantungnya. Perputaran detik seakan berjalan lambat, sangat lambat, seiring suara koyak dari sisi pakaiannya beserta...

Sosok Sanada Yukimura yang telah mempapasnya.

Sisi dengan sisi...

_Semudah itu_.

Semudah itu juga Masamune mendarat dengan kedua kakinya. Sama sekali tidak mulus, nyaris tersungkur jika keenam pedangnya tidak menopangnya bak cakar.

"..." Masamune melirik iga kanannya.

Penampilan kuak daging yang cukup dalam beserta darah segar yang mengalir membasahi sebagian porsi pakaiannya...  
Namun Masamune menyimpulkan senyum kala menegakkan badan, dan menoleh tepat suara langkah kaki Yukimura memburu ke arahnya diikuti...

"Tuan Masamune! Anda tidak apa-apa?" Intonasi panik dari mulut Yukimura.

Perihnya bekas panas api sepasang trisula, _checked_.  
Sakitnya harga diri yang tertoreh, _checked._

Sayangnya, luka seperti ini bagi seorang '_One-Eyed Dragon_' adalah luka yang... _normal._  
Dan memandang seorang penerus '_Tiger of Kai_' terenggah-enggah memperhatikannya dengan wajah kalut serupa anak kecil yang baru berbuat salah, adalah...

_Priceless._

"Tampaknya aku harus mengaku kalah," kata Masamune dengan kalem, seraya menyarungkan keenam pedangnya.

"Tidak! Tidak bisa begitu!" Seru Yukimura tiba-tiba, membuat Masamune menaikkan alis kirinya.

"Anda sudah terluka oleh Ishida Mitsunari, juga oleh Oda Nobunaga! Aku..."  
Jeda sejalan Yukimura menunduk pilu, jemari kedua tangannya memegangi kedua gagang tombak erat-erat saat melanjutkan,

"...Aku _hanya_ menang hoki."

Entah Masamune harus tertawa untuk perkataan bertema merendahkan diri seperti itu...  
"_Bocah_, aku selalu sportif. Dan ini kemenangan pertamamu terhadapku, seorang '_One-Eyed Dragon_', pemimpin teritori Oshu yang penuh legenda," ucapnya, terdengar seperti menghibur.

Yukimura langsung menatap wajah rival-nya kembali.  
"Tapi—" kalimat yang hendak terutara dari mulutnya terpotong oleh suara denging. Sebuah bilah katana tahu-tahu sudah berdiam di sisi lehernya seiring si pemilik mengembalikan tatapan beserta pernyataan,

"Jika tanding ulang yang kau inginkan, untukmu aku **pasti** selalu menyediakan waktu."

Sebelum kalimatnya ditimpal, Masamune menekankan sisi tajam bilah pada kulit leher lawan bicaranya.  
"Tapi kalau _hanya_ khawatir —atau setidaknya anggapanku begitu dengan wajah anak anjing yang kau tunjukkan padaku sekarang... Apa kau siap _menebusnya_?" Lanjut Masamune, kali ini terdengar seperti menggoda.

Yukimura tertegun.  
"Me...nebus?" ulangnya dengan pandangan bingung.

Masamune menjauhkan bilah katana, lalu menyarungkannya seiring utaraan kalimat beralur intrik,  
"Kau harus mengerti: Simpati adalah sesuatu yang tidak sejalan bagi aturanku, karena sama saja memandang rendah pada lawan."

Yukimura pun menyanggahnya, "Tapi aku tidak—"

"Aku **tahu**, _bocah_." Potong Masamune kala mengamati raut Yukimura yang terlihat gusar.  
"Yang ingin kupertegas adalah... jika kau merasa melakukan kesalahan, maka benahi sampai tuntas. Dan inti _disini_, adalah **diriku**," terangnya dengan sabar.

Yukimura kini berpikir keras.  
_'Maksudnya dengan membenahi...? Tunggu. Aku... membenahi Tuan Masamune...?'_

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Yukimura memperhatikan luka yang diderita oleh Masamune akibat ujung bilah sepasang trisula-nya tadi.  
Begitu menangkap inti yang dimaksudkan oleh Date Masamune, kedua matanya otomatis melebar penuh... _kegembiraan._

"Apa Anda menghendakiku untuk merawat luka Anda?" Tanyanya segera, terdengar seperti meminta konfirmasi kembali.

Masamune pun mendesah panjang.  
"Tampaknya kau terlalu sering adu jotos sama si gorila sampai otakmu rada-rada lemot begitu..." komentarnya dikemudian.

Sedangkan Yukimura melewatkan persamaan 'gorila' dengan si pemilik gelar '_Tiger of Kai_' terdahulu yang menjadi Tuan sekaligus ayah angkat baginya, gara-gara SANGAT terbakar oleh api semangat,_ literal_.

"Baiklah! Aku Sanada Yukimura akan membenahi Date Masamune setuntas-tuntasnya, sampai bisa bertarung kembali bersamaku dengan adil!" Serunya secara sumpah.

Masamune berakhir mengernyit pasif menyaksikan kobaran api yang keluar dari seluruh pori-pori kulit rival-nya, membuatnya berpikir dua kali dengan pertimbangan ragu-ragu.  
_'Apa... aku telah mengundang masalah...?'_

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_A/n: O-ho~ Sangat, Masamune... *smirks*_**

_**Oke. Sebagai pembuka, seperti biasa. Rate: T. *Grins***_  
_**Fic pertama saya untuk Sengoku Basara. Sejujurnya pilihan awal ke kategori 'game'. Berhubung materi referensi patokan, jadi jatuhnya ke kategori 'anime'. Yang sudah membaca, mohon reviewnya. *Bungkuk hormat ala Jepang***_

_**Oh ya, maaf Mitsunari dan Ieyasu hanya numpang nama XD**_


	2. Barks and Claws

_**Barks and Claws.**_

* * *

Dan... siang pun beralih malam.

...

..

.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke sewaktu Tuan Muda-nya menempel sebuah kertas bertulisan: 'Jangan ganggu', di depan pintu kamar utama sayap timur rumah besar milik Takeda Shingen.

Saat Yukimura hendak menjawab, mendadak terdengar suara derap milik seseorang yang menghampiri disertai...

"Dimana Tuan-ku Masamune!" Intonasi panik dari mulut Kojuro.

Yukimura pun menoleh ke pria tersebut, seraya menerangkan ringkas,  
"Pertarungan kami tadi _agak_ berlebihan dan Tuan Masamune terluka. Tapi Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Tuan Katakura. Tuan Masamune _sudah_ dirawat oleh ahlinya dan sekarang sedang beristirahat."

Kontan saja Kojuro tersentak.  
"Terluka? TERLUKA?! Kenapa harus dibawa kemari? Apa lukanya parah? Bagaimana dengan keterangan diagnosa dokter?" Interogasinya, semakin terdengar panik.

"Aku bilang **sudah** dirawat oleh ahlinya: _Aku_," ucap Yukimura sambil mempoin jempol ke diri sendiri.

Kojuro pun menganga.  
_'Nyawa Tuan-ku... Nyawa Tuan-ku ada di tangan pemuda ini...' _syok benaknya, berlipat-lipat kali LEBIH panik.

"Ah-ah," interupsi dari Sasuke.  
"Aku yakin Tuan Date akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Tuan Katakura."  
Sasuke berusaha menenangkan sekaligus mem-_back up_ Tuan Muda-nya. Meski gaya tawa getir sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi kiri yang ditunjukkan sejelasnya: Sama sekali TIDAK yakin.

Saat Kojuro berniat menanyai Sanada Yukimura kembali, suara Tuan Besar pemegang teritori Oshu menyela seiring pintu yang dibuka bersama tampilnya sosok...

"Hei _bocah_! Mana—" kalimat Masamune terhenti seketika pria yang menjadi '_Right Eye'_-nya langsung memegang kedua lengannya, mengecek keadaannya dengan seksama.

"Tuan-ku, bagaimana keadaan Anda? Apa Tuan Sanada merawat Anda dengan baik? Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter kepercayaan Anda?" Tubi-tubi pertanyaan itu membuat Masamune menyeringai tipis.

"Tidak perlu dokter. _Hanya_ luka gores, seperti biasa. Dan ya, _bocah_ _itu_ merawatku dengan baik —setidaknya setelah kuajari cara membalut luka yang benar. Cukup buruk disebelumnya, maksudku caranya mem-perban seperti membalut mumi..." terangnya dengan kalem, sambil melirik Yukimura yang terlihat bangga.

"Begitu..." desah lega Kojuro sewaktu mengamati lembaran perban yang melingkar rapi dari bawah dada hingga abdomen. Rona merah pada area iga kanan Tuan-nya terlihat samar dari celah kimono, tapi dirinya tidak membantah selain...

"Apa Anda akan lama disini? Ada banyak hal yang harus kita diskusikan segera," ucapnya dikemudian, kini ber-raut serius.

Masamune mengetahui signal peringatan: _'_Ini teritori musuh, Anda tidak bisa sendirian disini_', _yang tergambar pada wajah '_Right Eye_'-nya. Sejauh mengerti, semua yang berada di dalam rumah ini memperlakukannya dengan baik —selama dirinya tidak mengangkat bendera, _tentu_.

"Aku tahu, Kojuro. _Tapi_ hari sudah malam dan aku membutuhkan istirahat," sahutan santai sebagai pengertian 'titik', berarti tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Lalu menoleh ke Yukimura.  
"Hei, ada kamar kosong? Tidak keberatan kan kalau '_Right Eye_'-ku juga menginap di rumah ini?" Sejujurnya pertanyaan basa-basi karena Tuan Takeda selalu membiarkannya keluar-masuk tempat ini, pastinya ditemani oleh Kojuro, untuk ber-_sparring_ ria dengan Yukimura kapanpun dan sesuka saja.

"Ah ya, benar. Tentu ada," angguk Yukimura, kemudian menatap Sarutobi Sasuke.  
"Sasuke, bisa menunjukkan jalan pada Tuan Katakura ke kamarnya?" Tanyanya.

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan-ku." Sahutan klise dari Sasuke kala memberi isyarat pada Katakura Kojuro untuk mengikutinya.

Sedangkan Kojuro sempat mengadu tatap pada Tuan-nya, seakan mencoba menebak apa maksud pikiran disana dengan berlama-lama di dalam kediaman Takeda Shingen di saat keadaan tubuh sedang tidak fit seperti _itu._  
_Sepatutnya_ kata: 'malam' dan 'istirahat', tidak berlaku dalam kamus Tuan-nya. Meski dirinya **selalu** mengharapkan pria muda itu untuk memanfaatkan arti _sesungguhnya_ dari kedua kata itu.

Namun sekilas memori tentang penyebutan: '_Funhouse si Takeda_' dari mulut Tuan-nya dibeberapa minggu lalu...  
Mau tidak mau, Kojuro _terpaksa_ memakluminya dan berakhir mengikuti langkah si ninja.

Begitu keheningan mengisi, sejalan suara detak langkah Kojuro dan Sasuke yang semakin jauh menelusuri lorong rumah...

"Selalu momen yang menyenangkan di rumah Takeda ini," komentar Masamune sambil mengambil duduk menyandarkan punggung pada pintu.

Yukimura kini menatap sosok Date Masamune, dimana gerai rambut coklat sepanjang pangkal leher yang mengalun dimainkan sepoi-sepoi angin malam memberikan besit kisah-kisah lama tentang seorang '_One-Eyed Dragon' _baik dari versi rumor maupun dari pengalaman pribadinya.

Ketiadaan perbedaan antara pose ketika bersantai dan ketika di medan perang, juga punggung yang terlihat hangat dan kokoh, bahkan senyum itu...  
Entah kenapa, kenyataan bahwa pria semuda ini menjadi pemimpin sebuah teritori besar, begitu ramah, dicintai oleh para anak buahnya berserta para penduduk Oshu, dan tetap menampilkan gaya seadanya ketimbang ekspresi keras yang tamak...

_'Apakah ini yang tersebut 'naga'...? Begitu tenang dan menghanyutkan...'_ utaraan batin Yukimura, dan tanpa disadarinya, Masamune telah mengembalikan tatapan.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Pertanyaan dari mulut Masamune segera menyadarkan Yukimura.

"A-ah, t-tidak. Ummm. Tadi Anda mau aku membawakan apa untuk Anda...?" Tanya Yukimura, _sedikit_ salah tingkah.

Masamune kini tertegun.  
Oh ya, tadi hendak meminta _bocah itu_ untuk mencarikannya tembakau dan pipa.

"Lupakan. Temani aku mengobrol disini," perintahnya disertai senyum, sambil melayangkan pandangan ke sisi pintu di seberangnya.

"..." Yukimura terhenyak, cukup ragu-ragu bertatap muka dengan rival-nya sedekat ini tanpa persiapan senjata.  
Tentu dirinya super percaya, Date Masamune tidak pernah memiliki sejarah licik. Masalahnya, sesuatu di luar penjabaran mengganjal di sanubari. _Mungkin_ sebuah perasaan.

Namun Yukimura berakhir mengikuti perintah saja.

Begitu duduk bersila, Masamune pun gantian memperhatikan sosok Sanada Yukimura. Dan cara sorot mata kiri ber-iris kuning itu terasa... menelanjangi, _mengincarnya _bak mangsa, membuat Yukimura membuka mulut dengan _sedikit_ tidak nyaman.

"Apa... semua baik-baik saja? Maksudku... _aku_ dan _kamu_..."

Awal pembuka dari Yukimura.  
Anehnya tidak hanya penempatan penjurusan kata: 'kamu' yang terdengar canggung, melainkan keseluruhan kalimat itu sendiri.

"Maksudmu, _kita_?" Balas Masamune, dan sekali lagi, arti yang tersirat bagi penelaahan otak Yukimura _tetap_ terdengar canggung.

Yukimura mengalihkan pandangan ke langit malam, mencari rupa kosong pada barisan awan-awan hitam seraya berkata pelan,  
"Aku selalu berharap _kita_ bisa seperti ini, _selamanya_, berdampingan tanpa pertarungan. Ya, aku tahu. _Aku_ dan _kamu_ tidak berada pada sisi yang sama, bahkan bukan aliansi. Meski begitu, apa mimpiku terlalu berlebihan?  
Terkadang aku merasa lelah dengan pertarungan. Sedangkan _mereka_ terus bermunculan tanpa pencapaian selain memporak-porandakan tanah '_The Rising Sun_' dan terus memakan korban sipil. Terus dan terus!" Gerat baris gigi beserta penampakan campur aduk perasaan yang pekat...

Masamune _masih_ melimpahkan segenap perhatian ke sosok Yukimura seolah-olah pemuda itu adalah pemandangan yang paling menarik untuk dilihat, sebelum berakhir menyahuti singkat,

"Sebuah pertemanan, keinginanmu?"

Yukimura kembali menatap rival-nya yang meneruskan,

"Tidak ada yang tidak memiliki label harga, _temanku_. Bahkan kebebasan."

Kemudian Masamune menyodorkan tangan kanannya, jemari bergerak mengepal seiring utaraan,  
"Namun jika kau _memang_ menghendaki dunia yang tentram, maka raihlah **semua** dalam genggamanmu. Sebuah harga untuk sebuah hasrat, tidak ada kata lelah. _Hanya_ pengabdian terhadap tanah '_The Rising Sun_'."

Kedua mata Yukimura menjadi sayu pada kata: 'semua'.

Kedua telapak tangannya menapak lantai dan merangkak menuju rival-nya, hingga tidak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka.  
Berikutnya jemari tangan kanannya meraba permukaan penutup mata kanan di wajah tampan itu.

Masamune pun memicing penuh kaidah ancaman atas aksi berani tersebut, sampai...

"Apa _ini_ juga harga?"

Pertanyaan itu... Ya,_ menusuk_.  
Sebelum Masamune sempat bereaksi dengan jawaban maupun sikap apapun, Yukimura beranjak berdiri disertai utaraan,

"Aku... hanya tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu, suatu saat nanti."

Masamune _sejujurnya_ tersentak mendengarnya. Begitu... _naive_.

Namun seketika Yukimura melangkah ke teras, berjalan pergi tanpa menoleh lagi...  
Punggung itu, pakaian berlambang enam koin emas; terasa jauh dari gapai kedua tangannya...

Di detik itu, separuh hatinya teriris.

"Oi!" Seru Masamune.

Menanggapi panggilan khas dari rival-nya, Yukimura menghentikan langkah.

"_Bocah_, kau pikir bisa pergi dariku setelah bicara seperti itu?! Perbincangan _kita_ **bahkan** belum selesai!" Geram Masamune seraya berdiri.  
Dan entah dimana penempatan penjurusan kata: 'kita' disini, Masamune sudah terlanjur kehilangan versi _cool_-nya.

"Aku tidak akan gugur sebelum dirimu, **sudah pasti itu**. Dan kutekankan: Aku berdiri bersamamu bukan berarti sejalan. Aku pun berkata padamu bukan berarti kawan.  
Namun kau... bicara seolah-olah aku serupa _mereka_...! Apa _itu_ batasan _kita_, hah?! ITU yang kau mau?!" Seru Masamune kembali tanpa mengindahkan posisinya sebagai tamu.

Yukimura kini membalikkan badan menghadap rival-nya.  
"Setiap kali melihatmu... Aku seperti terbawa gravitasi, semua di sekitarku terasa menghilang; duniaku hanya _aku_ dan _kamu_," ucapnya pelan.

Kemudian melangkah mendekati.  
"Membayangkanmu dimanapun dirimu berada... membuatku ingin berlari mengejar punggungmu dan berteriak: 'Aku disini'," lanjutnya.

"Memikirkanmu..." Jeda tepat kedua kakinya berdiam di depan Masamune, wajah dengan wajah sejarak _centi_...  
"Apakah kamu terluka, ataukah _mereka_ akhirnya berhasil menghabisimu..."  
Kedua matanya berlinang, Yukimura tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya beserta _semua_ imajinasi-imajinasi menyesakkan tentang seorang '_One-Eyed Dragon_' yang terkenal pantang menyerah dalam segala hal... bahkan kala pria muda itu menghadapi kematian.

Jauh. Terlalu _jauh..._  
_Mungkin_ ilusi. Sayangnya, Yukimura tidak bisa lagi membawa diri seperti ini: sebagai lawan.

Sedangkan Masamune terpaku, tapi tidak membisu.  
"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan? Aku keluar dari pertarungan? _Untukmu_?" Datarnya, terdengar sinis.

Benar. Mereka berdua bukan apa-apa. Tidak terdapat jalinan di antara keduanya selain takdir tentang predikat penguasa: Siapa yang akan merengkuh seluruh tanah '_The Rising Sun_'.

Kenyataan itu bagi Yukimura terasa... _pahit._

Bulir air mata mengalir di kedua pipi Yukimura saat wajah menunduk pedih. Tidak terhitung baris kata yang hendak dilontarkan atas deret pertanyaan kompleks dari rival-nya.

Namun Yukimura menggeleng.  
"Lupakan. Maaf atas kelancanganku," ucapnya dengan sopan. Lalu melangkah pergi.

Masamune pun mendesah panjang antara lelah dan kesal selama menatap punggung Yukimura, _sekali lagi,_ tapi kali ini tidak menghentikan pemuda itu selain komentar,

"Ya-ya. Lupakan. Selalu mudah untuk menunjukkan punggung dan menutup mata. Tapi aku **tidak pernah lupa** terhadap janjiku. Dan dirimu pun, _seharusnya_, jika memang ada yang hendak diutarakan sebaiknya jangan berlarut-larut disimpan di dalam hati."

Setelahnya, Masamune berjalan masuk ke ruangan kamar. Lalu menutup pintu.

"Karena tidak semua orang bisa hidup selamanya," imbuhnya dengan ekspresi sedingin es, dan suara langkah kaki Yukimura seketika itu berhenti seakan membeku.

Masamune meniup lilin dan bersiap tidur, walau perkataan-demi-perkataan tadi tidak mudah dilewatkannya menggantung tanpa penyelesaian.  
Dan pengenalannya terhadap Sanada Yukimura yang bagaikan bara api, semakin dipojokkan akan semakin menyala... Tidak seperti dirinya _pasti_ mengundang masalah, tapi perkiraannya...

**"SRAK!"**

Seketika suara pintu yang dibuka dari luar bersama tampilnya sosok Sanada Yukimura...

"Hm? Sudah memutuskan apa yang **sebenarnya** hendak kau katakan, _sekarang_?" Tanya Masamune, terdengar menggoda, hanya saja menggelitik ke level... _pertarungan._

Yukimura menutup pintu, dan berjalan mendekati rival-nya. Berikutnya duduk bersimpuh, dan membungkuk hormat.  
"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku." Pernyataan Yukimura dikemudian.

Masamune mengangkat alis kirinya.

Mengejutkan, ya.  
**Hanya** Sanada Yukimura yang mampu memberikan macam-macam pelangi pada hari-hari bosannya.

Meski berulang kali terkejut, Masamune tidak ubahnya kayu rotan. Tetap bersikap fleksibel sebagaimana tingkah unik rival-nya.

Sayangnya, prediksi **tidak pernah** berlaku bagi seorang '_Tiger of Kai_' beserta para penerusnya, _bocah itu_ khususnya.  
Dan Masamune harus mengeluarkan deret serapah tepat Yukimura mendadak melompat menerjangnya hingga mereka berdua jatuh ke futon.

**"GABRUK!"**

"_Tch_! Apa-apaan sih! Mau menambah lukaku apa?!" Protes Masamune tepat Yukimura mengekangnya segampang menindih, menahan kedua tangannya yang hendak mendorong.

"Aku ingin mengajarimu tentang harga, Tuan Masamune."  
Pernyataan ambigu dari Yukimura terkesan teka-teki, pastinya SANGAT minus konsiderasi akan raut kesal rival-nya.

"Oh ya?! Dan apa yang kau tahu tentang harga selain menangisi kepergian orang, hah?!" Seru Masamune, semakin tidak nyaman dengan posisinya.

Sementara Yukimura semakin getir atas kalimat itu. Semua kesalahannya dan keteledorannya yang selama ini mengakibatkan banyak kematian para jenderal dan prajurit di bawah komandonya...

"Munafik," ucapnya pelan.

Itu _seharusnya_ tertuju bagi diri Yukimura sendiri, tapi Masamune lagi-lagi sudah terlanjur kehilangan versi _cool_-nya akibat situasi _janggal_ ini. Mendengar sepatah kata tersebut lebih dari cukup melimpahkan badai pada jiwa dan hati si '_One-Eyed Dragon_'.

Kilatan-kilatan petir pun merebak dari sekujur tubuh Masamune.

"Begitu. Jadi aku yang bersalah _disini_?! Berarti _ini_ juga harga atas permintaanku padamu siang tadi?! _Gimme a break_! Topik inipun sudah tidak lagi berhubungan! Jangan mengetes limitku dengan permainan anak kecil, _bocah_!" Geram Masamune sewaktu menyadari bahwa keadaannya serius terkunci. Bahkan _bocah itu_ berani bermain kotor memakai perban!

_'Tunggu. Eh?!'_ Syok benaknya tepat mengetahui kedua tangannya telah dililit kain perban dengan ikatan simpul mati.  
_'CEPAT SEKALI! Apa bocah itu kesurupan?'_ Pikirnya terheran-heran. Juga frustasi, karena melukai Sanada Yukimura di dalam kediaman Takeda Shingen sendiri berarti mendeklarasikan perang. Dan perlakuan _ini_ sama saja dengan—

"Tuan Masamune,"

Panggilan beralur ketenangan dari mulut Yukimura langsung meredam segala ribetnya pikiran Masamune.

Namun bukan itu yang menjadikannya terdiam dalam sekejap, melainkan kedekatan antara wajah beserta kilau pada kedua iris Yukimura.  
Tatapan itu... Tatapan penuh arti ketangguhan pada kematangan yang absolut, membuatnya...

Merinding ke level... _tanpa harapan_.  
Seakan pertarungan verbal beserta situasi _ini_ merupakan kekalahan telaknya terhadap Sanada Yukimura, untuk _kedua_ _kalinya_.

"Tuan Masamune, aku... **selalu** serius, _padamu_."  
Pernyataan Yukimura kali ini terdengar _sedikit_ mengambang, dan tatapan yang terpaut _masih_ mencari ilustrasi jiwa.

Sedangkan Masamune menggeratkan baris gigi akibat tindih pada perutnya, sekaligus cara rival-nya menekannya... _memojokkannya._

_Semudah itu._

Semudah itu juga Masamune membiarkannya, bahkan **selama ini** membiarkan Sanada Yukimura mengembangkan sayap menaunginya... _mendominasinya_.

"JANGAN BERMAIN PIKIRAN DENGANKU!" Bentaknya.

Ruangan kamar yang remang kini terisi oleh gema parau milik Date Masamune.

_Ketaklukan_.

Masamune pun memalingkan wajah dan memejam erat.  
"Aku mungkin _terlalu_ menyayangimu dalam batasan rival. Tapi berhentilah... _Kumohon_ berhentilah menginfeksiku dengan semua tingkah _naive_-mu..." lirihnya dikemudian.

Yukimura _sebenarnya_ cukup terkejut atas kalimat bertema pengakuan yang keluar dari mulut seorang '_One-Eyed Dragon_'.

Namun...

"Tidak hanya rival; _aku_ dan _kamu_," timpal Yukimura selayaknya pembenahan.

Masamune membuka mata kirinya kala perlahan mengarahkan wajah menghadap ke rival-nya yang meneruskan,

"Aku akan **selalu** kembali padamu, _untukmu_. Karena _kita_ adalah..."

Bibir Yukimura yang berlanjut bergerak mengukir sepatah kata...

_Hanya_ sepatah kata.

Begitu jauh membawanya tenggelam dengan makna yang tidak terhitung. Dalam, terlalu_ dalam_.

Dan sangat—

**_BA-DUM!_**

Masamune membelalak seketika degup keras dari jantungnya. Perputaran detik seakan berjalan lambat, sangat lambat, seiring Yukimura maju mendekat...

Mencium bibirnya.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

**_A/n: Woot! Kompleks huh? *ehem*  
Dan... mari kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi pada chapter selanjutnya nanti. *grins*_**


	3. An Abomination

**_An Abomination._**

* * *

Bibir yang bergerak meraup...

Lidah yang melulur meminta kooperatif...

Saliva yang membasahi tipis...

Masamune pastinya SYOK BERAT.  
Bagaimana tidak? Seorang pemuda, ditekankan: sekelamin, BERANI mengambil kesempatan padanya! SECARA INTIMASI!

"...Baji—" berniat memaki, katup mulutnya yang terbuka malah digunakan oleh Yukimura untuk memasukkan lidah.  
Tidak ayal lagi pergulatan pun terjadi... di dalam rongga mulut Masamune —tidak habis pikir, pemuda yang **seharusnya** sepolos anak kecil mampu menyuguhkan versi ciuman yang lembut membuai...

"...Nhh-h..."

Jemari kedua tangannya menggerat pinggir futon tepat lidahnya dengan gemetar menanggapi, hanya sekedar membasuh tipis. _Mungkin_ mencoba menenangkan —atau setidaknya harapannya begitu.

Namun permainan dewasa memberikan _spark_, dalam arti: Masamune tidak suka menjadi sisi pengikut.

Dengan gumul perebutan otoritas memimpin, Masamune membuka mulutnya balik meraup mulut lawan mainnya, memperdalam ciuman dan memaksa _bocah itu_ bekerja keras untuk bisa mendapatkan versi kenikmatan darinya.  
Dan pengakuannya untuk _ini_ cukup... _menyenangkan_; membuat Yukimura kehabisan nafas, _tentu_.

Sekali lagi sayangnya, Sanada Yukimura selalu bereaksi alami. Tabiat itu sudah merupakan talenta tersendiri.

Seketika Masamune menelusurkan lidah pada langit-langit rongga mulut lawan mainnya, menghujamkan dalam agar _bocah itu_ tersedak... Mendadak sengat perih terasa merobek sekujur tubuh.  
"A-AH!" Erangnya tepat memutus ciuman dan mencari sumber kala merenggang perih.

Ternyata Yukimura tengah merajamkan deret jari tangan pada area luka sehingga rona merah melebar pada kain perban.

Tidak ayal lagi Masamune mendesis, "Keparat...! Jangan bermain kotor kalau kalah..."

"Aku hanya memanfaatkan celah yang ada," balas Yukimura, seraya jemari tangan sepasangnya mengendorkan lilitan kain perban yang melingkar pada abdomen rival-nya.

Masamune semakin tidak terima menjadi obyek.  
"Tetap saja... tidak adil menggunakan luka dalam _pertarungan_ satu-lawan-satu...!" Timpalnya seiring sengal. Dan _hell_! Sebenarnya pertarungan apa ini?! Bagaimana bisa dirinya sampai terjerumus ke dalam permainan si Sanada Yukimura?!

Sementara Yukimura menjawab mudah, _masih_ tanpa konsiderasi.  
"Jadi, kamu mau aku bersimpati? Bukankah simpati tidak sejalan bagi aturanmu?"

Masamune langsung membuka mulut hendak membantah, tapi berakhir hening. Kalimat rival-nya _terpaksa_ ditelannya mentah-mentah.  
_'Bocah brengsek...! Punya nyali menggunakan kalimat orang dan mengembalikannya pada orang yang mengatakannya tepat di depan muka...' _makinya dalam hati.

_Spark_ awal pada sisi Masamune mulai padam. Apapun ini sudah tidak dapat lagi ditolerir.

Namun Yukimura berkata kembali,  
"Untukku, kamu _seperti_ idola. Aku tidak bisa berdiri di belakangmu karena Tuan Katakura selalu menjaga punggungmu, maka tempat yang tersisa untukku hanya di hadapanmu. Dan _ini_... harga _bagimu_."  
SANGAT memperkeruh distorsi... _arti._

Masamune mengernyit pasif.  
"Haaa? Kau semakin ngawur, _bocah_." Datarnya.

"Inti _disini_... **dirimu**, benar?" Tekan Yukimura, seraya mendekatkan wajah ke kuak luka yang kini terpajang dari celah balutan perban yang kendor.

Masamune pun terhenyak —tepatnya sedang berpikir keras menelaah: APA YANG TERJADI?!  
"O-oi... Berhenti memutar-balikkan fakta. Kau benar-benar tidak rasional..." komentarnya segera. Sejujurnya was-was, _'Sebenarnya bocah itu hanya berakting atau memang benaran naive sih?!'_

Dan lagi-lagi Masamune harus terhenyak saat rival-nya menatapnya bersama tatapan bertema determinasi, _sekali lagi_, diiringi pernyataan bertema resolusi_._

"Aku akan menahanmu, sampai kamu mengerti."  
Setelahnya, Yukimura menjilat kuak luka. Permukaan kasar lidah beserta saliva berkadar asin otomatis menciptakan rentetan efek perih.

"Errgh...!" Masamune menggeratkan baris gigi antara kesal dan... _bingung_.  
Entah apa yang harus dilakukannya pada _bocah itu_ karena serba salah. Dilema tersebab kedudukannya sebagai pemimpin, sekaligus _tahanan pribadi_... Situasi ini sendiri sudah tidak masuk akal. Apa yang hendak dicapai dengan mengikutsertakan faktor intimasi? Apa tujuan Sanada Yukimura dengan melecehkannya dan... _mengikatnya_?

_"...Aku... hanya tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu, suatu saat nanti."_

Masamune kembali terhenyak.

_"Setiap kali melihatmu..."_

_"Membayangkanmu dimanapun dirimu berada..."_

_"Memikirkanmu..."_

Perkataan-perkataan dari mulut Yukimura yang _sekarang_ terngiang...  
Masamune pun memicing kosong pada langit-langit plafon selama otaknya sibuk dengan berbagai konklusi dan praduga.

_"Tidak hanya rival; aku dan kamu,"_

_"Karena kita adalah..."_

"...Nghh-h...!" Masamune menggeliat seketika permainan lidah rival-nya membakar kuak lukanya, _literal_. Tapi tangan kanan disana sigap mencengkeram paha kirinya, dan tubuh segera merapat bertindak seakan beban.  
Sedangkan area privat _bocah itu_ menekan miliknya. Bisa terasa dari ukuran sembul, telah berada di tahap _excited_.

Sejauh rasa rancu akibat perih dan kontaminasi segala perasaan milik rival-nya yang sedikit-demi-sedikit mulai menimbulkan gairah tumpang-tindih... mengembalikan _spark_ awal, JUGA _literal_, Masamune tidak menyanggah bahwa _bocah itu_ sukses membuatnya tegang, SANGAT _literal_.

Saat Yukimura tidak sengaja menorehkan baris gigi, pria muda itu mengerang... _manis_ —atau setidaknya itu anggapan yang ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Yukimura.

"_Kasar_..." desah Masamune dikemudian.

Yukimura melirik ekspresi konfrontasi yang masih tergambar pekat pada wajah rivalnya. Kilatan-kilatan petir pada sekujur tubuh itu juga tidak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja, karena sewaktu-waktu—

"Kasar, _Yukimura_..."

Si pemilik nama langsung membekukan kegiatannya, walau lidah semerah bara api masih menggantung dan saliva seterang magma menetes ke kuak luka.

Masamune perlahan-demi-perlahan membalas lirikan bersama seringai.  
"Kalau kau ingin menggenggamku, pastikan: Sekasar mungkin hingga keseluruhan diriku mememori; SEMUA. Karena _jika_ tersisa..." Jeda bertepatan kain perban yang melilit kedua tangannya sobek oleh tarian petir.

Yukimura menelan ludah begitu rival-nya beranjak duduk terhuyung bak zombie. Bahkan dirinya tidak terburu bereaksi seketika jemari tangan kanan itu mencengkeram kuat rahangnya dan menarik wajahnya untuk mendekat.

"...Aku akan membalasmu dua kali... LEBIH dari sekedar lebih," lanjut Masamune di depan bibir Yukimura.  
"Oh ya. Itu perintah." Imbuhnya dengan raut... _sadis_.

Yukimura _sedikit_ gentar. Maka pilihan jalan tengah agar meminimalkan pertikaian adalah...  
"Apa aku bisa menebusnya?" Tawarnya. "Maksudku—"

"Tidak ada maksud, _Yukimura_." Potong Masamune. Kilatan-kilatan petir semakin menguat ke fase mengancam.  
"Ini..." Jeda sewaktu wajah rival-nya dijauhkan, sedetik berikut langsung membanting kepala pemuda itu ke lantai. Dan suara teriakan Yukimura yang nyaring tersapu oleh rusuhnya potongan lantai yang berterbangan akibat efek momentum.

Seketika potongan-potongan lantai berjatuhan dan kepul debu mereda...

"..._Hanya_ harga," lanjut Masamune sembari melebarkan seringai.

Kemudian pria muda itu berdiri.  
"Ayo berdiri," perintahnya, terdengar sekental tantangan. Meski jemari kedua tangan malah membuka ikatan tali obi.

Yukimura pun beranjak bangun sambil memegangi belakang kepalanya, sejelasnya pandangannya masih berkabut-kabut pening.  
"Tuan Masamune... Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud—" kalimatnya berhenti tepat tali obi jatuh ke lantai. Secara reflek, tatapan kini tertuju pada tubuh rival-nya.

Sinar bulan yang terbias pada kulit Date Masamune menampilkan hias berbagai ukuran bekas sayatan, juga tembakan... ditambah kuak luka dari pertarungan siang tadi belum tertutup sempurna...  
Yukimura tidak menilai penampakan itu buruk, justru kebalikannya. _Masalahnya..._

Masamune menangkap perubahan air muka rival-nya, bisa tertebak apa pemikiran galau di kepala itu.  
Versi empati-nya hanya, "Jangan bilang kau akan mundur setelah memancingku sejauh ini."

"Aku..." Yukimura mengepal erat.

"Menyedihkan?" Sambung Masamune.

"Tapi bukan berarti terlalu..." lanjut Yukimura.

"Bloon?" Sambung Masamune kembali dengan cueknya.

"Tuan Masamune!" Seru Yukimura segera, agar lawan bicaranya menghadapinya dengan serius.

Masamune mendesah panjang.  
"Ya-ya, kau dan tingkah _naive_-mu..." komentarnya dikemudian._  
'Walau sekarang mulai diragukan,'_ imbuhnya dalam hati.

"Terkadang... aku tidak percaya selalu mencoba _keep up_ denganmu, **kau**, dari semua lawan yang pernah menarik perhatianku..." Sorot mata kiri terkunci pada kedua iris rival-nya untuk sejenak tatap.  
"Anggap itu pujian, karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," lanjutnya semudah menyimpulkan senyum.

Berikutnya, Masamune mengangkat tangan kanannya. Jari telunjuk digerakkan dengan acuan memanggil, sangat menggoda.  
"_Come on_. Ambil hadiahmu, sebelum aku menjatuhkan harga yang lebih tinggi." Invitasinya disertai ilustrasi mimik yang semakin memikat.

Yukimura menegakkan badan, juga menyamai senyum.  
"Setinggi apapun, aku Sanada Yukimura akan **selalu** menggapaimu dan..." Jeda seketika api merebak di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Masamune bersiul.  
"Semangat!" _Cheers_-nya, sama saja seperti menuang minyak ke dalam api yang membara.

"...Mendapatkanmu!" Lanjut Yukimura tepat melesat menuju rival-nya.

"Woops!" Masamune mengelak arahan tangan kanan yang meluncur.  
Namun Yukimura cekat membalikkan badan dan melancarkan pukulan distraksi.

"A-a!" Masamune mundur dua langkah.  
Sekali lagi Yukimura mengejar diikuti tendangan.

"Ayolah! Dimana Sanada Yukimura yang _tadi_, hm? Perlu aku memanggilmu 'bocah' kembali?" Pancing Masamune sewaktu menangkis menggunakan kedua tangan.

Tanpa diduga, Yukimura cepat kembali ke pose menyerang dan menghunuskan kepal.

Sebelum Masamune memutuskan antara bertahan atau menghindar, kepal berhenti sejarak inci di depan wajahnya dan beliung api dasyat mendadak menerpa melewati kedua sisinya... sampai aliran tenaga tersebut menghajar tembok di belakangnya.

Dan... bisa diduga.

**"DUAAAAR!"**

Tembok itupun runtuh, plus sebagian area sayap kiri rumah besar milik Takeda Shingen ini.

Di tengah kericuhan puing-puing dan pilar-pilar yang berjatuhan...

"..." Masamune menoleh datar ke pemandangan rata di belakangnya.  
Berita bagusnya, masih terlihat pergerakan sosok-sosok para prajurit dan para pembantu yang kebingungan di antara semerbak kepul debu. Setidaknya mereka tidak menjadi korban kolateral.

Berita buruknya...

"_Bocah_..." ucapnya kala menghibahkan segenap perhatian ke rival-nya kembali.  
"Apa kau mau mengundang penonton, hah?!" Omelnya dikemudian, sehingga tanpa sadar Masamune telah mengabaikan faktor defensif.

"_Gotcha_~"

Sepatah kata dari mulut Yukimura, dan sekejap... Kain kimono tertangkap, dan tubuh pria muda itu terkukung dalam dekap.

Entah Masamune harus tersenyum atas momen kelewat bodoh ini...  
Namun...

"Ya," sahutnya singkat, tidak menolak saat Yukimura menuntunnya menyandar ke partial tembok yang masih utuh dan mencium bibirnya. Secara sukarela Masamune pun membuka mulut, membiarkan lidah pemuda itu menyeka miliknya, berdansa liar mengadu kefasihan penuh gairah.

"...Nhh- Oh..." desah berat berulang kali terlepas disela kuncian antara mulut tersebab jamah yang saling mengarungi masing-masing tubuh.

Yukimura tidak lagi basa-basi saat menarik kain kimono sebatas lengan dan menaruh jejak cakar pada leher dan bidang dada, alhasil, Masamune terkadang mendesis disertai membenamkan deret jari kedua tangan pada kulit kepala pemuda itu.  
Gesekan antara teritori privat pun tidak kalah panas dengan aksi saling memancing. Yukimura sudah merasa tidak nyaman karena lingkar celananya terasa menyempit, menjadikannya tidak sabar. Dan semakin berani, Yukimura menggigit bibir bawah pasangan intimasinya untuk melayani tingkat kasar dan menikmati rona darah yang membaur dalam saliva.

"..._Fuck_..." serapah Masamune kala mencari oksigen...

"Nanti." Sahutan polos Yukimura begitu memutus fase ciuman, beralih mengigit leher rival-nya.

"...Anh... Tidak disini, bodoh." Balasan Masamune tepat merajamkan deret kuku pada belakang leher rival-nya, berlanjut mengigit rahang.

"Takut?" Tantang Yukimura saat menjilat daun telinga kanan rival-nya.

Masamune memutar bola mata kirinya dengan tingkah bosan.  
Lalu melirik barisan pintu yang masih berdiri kokoh, walau groak pada sebagian plafon dan atap sama sekali bukan si-kon yang pas untuk momen privasi, apalagi suara orang-orang di balik partial tembok ini terasa semakin mendekat.  
Sayangnya, sikap waspada dalam mengantisipasi keadaan sekitar menjadikannya lengah terhadap sosok yang terdekat.

"...OH!" Erangnya seketika jemari tangan kanan Yukimura menggenggam erat batang kemaluannya.

"Lihat padaku... **hanya padaku**, Tuan Masamune" bisik pemuda itu, rupanya meminta atensi.

Tapi Masamune tidak menyukai nada komando yang tersisip, membuatnya menjambak rambut rival-nya hingga kepala pemuda itu terbawa alur menengadah tinggi.  
"Jangan bercanda denganku. Harga, kau ingat?" Balasan sinis, sarat akan pertunjukan diferensiasi.

Begitu rengkuh dilepas... Yukimura melepaskan genggam, kedua tangannya kini merangkap di kedua sisi wajah rival-nya dan menatap bersama raut tidak terbaca.  
"Kamu _masih_ tidak mau mengakuinya," ucapnya sambil maju mengecup bibir.

Masamune _sedikit_ terhenyak akan ingatan tentang sepatah kata yang membawanya jatuh tenggelam.  
"Memaksa adegan dan bertele-tele sampai membuatku migran. _Fuck you_." Datarnya kala mengangkat wajah, melewatkan kecupan tadi.  
"Turun." Perintahnya segera.

Yukimura tersenyum tipis.  
"Ah ya. Sampai tidak tersisa," komentarnya sembari jemari tangan kanannya menyeka bawah garis mata kiri rival-nya... diteruskan menyusuri lekuk batang hitung... dan menggenggam penutup mata kanan.

Tidak ada balasan kata dari Masamune tepat tali terputus seiring Yukimura menariknya, _kasar,_ sekasar tanpa konsiderasi.  
Ego di sisinya, dan kemunafikan di sisi pemuda itu. Dua pribadi berbeda yang tidak akan pernah bisa sejalan, apalagi kawan, selain...

"_Heh_," dengung Yukimura saat memperhatikan penampakan geram dari rival-nya, plus penampilan bola mata seputih salju di antara sela rambut coklat bertatanan belah kiri.

"_Yeah, get it on_." Pernyataan kompleks dari mulut Masamune, dengan sebuah arti: Mengijinkan...

Yukimura menaruh penutup mata itu ke dalam saku celananya. Lalu telunjuk menyelip pada sisi atas kain penutup teritori privat, menarik disertai telusur untuk mengendurkan sebentar dan kain itupun jatuh ke lantai.

"..." Masamune merasa terekspos, namun tidak memutus kontak pandang dan menyaksikan baik-baik pemuda itu turun berlutut di hadapannya... menjamah kedua buah zakar, berlanjut meraba ukuran panjang seolah-olah menghitung takaran inci... sebelum lidah itu menjilat ujung kepala batang seakan mengincip, diteruskan mulut yang bergerak meraup.

"...Mmh..." desahnya tepat kehangatan rongga mulut menyambutnya, menelan utuh... _mengklaim_ keseluruhan dirinya.

_"Apa ini juga harga?"_

Ngiang kalimat itu...  
"...Ohh..." lirihnya begitu lidah Yukimura menyusuri sepanjang menarik diri, mengulur sejenak... kemudian meraupnya kembali, membuat jemari kedua tangannya membenam pada rambut pemuda itu.

_"Aku... **selalu** serius, padamu."_

"...Nggh..." Masamune menggeratkan baris gigi kala merengkuh kasar kumpulan rambut rival-nya, seolah-olah mengatur frekuensi tarik-ulur... atau mungkin hanya bertahan, menahan diri dari jalinan benang merah yang mulai merantainya.  
"_Deeper_." Perintahnya dengan ekspresi sedingin es.

Yukimura tidak mempermasalahkan kecambuk harga diri saat memfleksibelkan rahang agar menjauhkan kontak gigi tepat menelan kembali hingga pangkal.  
Saliva merembes dari ujung bibirnya begitu lawan mainnya menggerakkan pinggul mengikuti alur, memperdalam dan menekankan benda tegang itu mencapai pangkal kerongkongannya.

"_Faster_." Perintah dari Masamune kembali, kali ini terdengar _sedikit_ mengambang dan... _frustasi._

Yukimura mempercepat laju, sesekali diseling kocokan dari jemari tangan kanannya sewaktu mulutnya sibuk mengulum salah satu buah zakar.

Sementara Masamune _terus_ menyaksikan rival-nya yang _patuh_ menyajikan gelora kenikmatan baginya sesuai komando... bak seekor anjing.  
_'Apa ini harga yang ingin kau tebus untuk mendapatkanku, eh Yukimura...?'_ Utaraan batinnya. _Sejujurnya_ pedih.

Meski begitu...

"...Mmmh... Kau melakukannya dengan baik... Teruskan..." apresiasinya sembari menyandarkan belakang kepalanya pada permukaan tembok.

Ada kalanya Masamune berharap bahwa dirinya mampu sebrengsek Oda Nobunaga atau sebebal Mori Motonari untuk membuat Sanada Yukimura pantang menyerah mengejarnya dan mengakuinya LEBIH.

Tapi kalau cerita sudah berubah kacau begini...

"...Ohh... Oh..." Masamune mencoba fokus pada limitnya yang terus dan terus terpacu.  
Sedangkan kehangatan rongga mulut rival-nya mulai meresap jauh ke lubuk dada... menerangi jiwanya yang kelam...

_"Aku akan __**selalu**__ kembali padamu, untukmu."_

"...Nhh-aah...! Cepat...! Lebih cepat...!"

Erangan tidak sabar itu memaksa Yukimura memberikan LEBIH dari sekedar lebih, bahkan memautkan jemari tangan kirinya pada kuak luka kala meraba. Sekujur otot-otot tubuh Masamune pun reflek mengejang dan merenggang seiring suara sengal yang memburu.

Di detik dentang tangga puncak...

"_Harder_." Perintah untuk kesekian kalinya dari Masamune...

Yukimura tidak tanggung merajamkan jemari lebih dalam pada kuak luka, sekaligus membakar. Dan fatal... Masamune kehilangan keseimbangan seketika mengerang lepas dibarengi melesatnya cairan mani.  
Meski begitu tanpa simpati Yukimura meneruskan menyedot seluruh sari jiwa tepat pria muda itu merosot terduduk.

"...S-stop... Ahh-h sudah..."  
Perkataan Masamune _sedikit_ lemah dan terpotong-potong karena sedang ribet mengatur nafas, sementara jemari kedua tangan berusaha menjambak rambut rival-nya untuk memisahkan kontak secara paksa.

Begitu terpisah, Yukimura menyeka ujung mulut menggunakan jempol dan menjilat sisa cairan mani disana.  
Lalu Yukimura membasuh bulir keringat di pipi kiri Masamune, sambil menyahuti selayaknya khas determinasi yang penuh resolusi. Hanya saja LEBIH mengarah ke... _obsesif._

"**Belum**. Sampai tidak tersisa, benar?"

Masamune pun merinding sejalan kontes pandang.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_A/n: Entah kenapa saya bisa merasakan tingkat stres si Masamune...  
Oh ya, sepertinya mulai masuk rate: M. XD  
Dan tentang penggunaan bahasa Inggris pada beberapa kalimat si Masamune, itu karena di anime-nya Masamune juga menyelingi bahasa Jepang yang digunakannya dengan bahasa Inggris._**

**_Tq reviewnya *hugs*_**

**_Laila Sakatori 24: Iya, author demen mengangkat pairing reverse._**  
**_Yukimura di versi manganya keren loh~ Terlihat 'seme'-nya *kyaaaa~* Meski tidak di manga maupun di anime tetap saja oon-nya ga kurang-kurang... -_-"_**  
**_Sedangkan Masamune memang agak ambigu karena hobinya yang doyan memancing lawan, uniknya Masamune pernah mengakui bahwa cuma si Yukimura yang bisa membuatnya kehilangan cool. Dan author memanfaatkan cara Masamune menaruh interest 'khusus' pada Yukimura, plus dilema ego dan harga diri sebagai yang terkuat. *aiiih* XD_**

_**dee-mocchan: Kyaaaa, Dee!**_  
_**Hooh different. Sedang mencoba versi 'soft', soalnya dikau tahu imajinasi-imajinasi sarap saya selama berkutat dengan SN. Terkadang terlalu sadis untuk dituang ke dalam versi tulisan. *Laughs***_  
_**Lah update profile tinggal tulis aja kan? (bisa tinggal co-pas dari mswords atau notepad kok) Plus store gambar, setting dll...?**_


	4. Learn and See

**Learn and See.**

* * *

Lekuk bibir bergerak kala mengulum, dan...  
"Pop!"

**...**

"...Beri jeda, _dammit_!" Seruan Masamune saat menjejakkan kaki kanannya ke bidang dada Yukimura.  
Namun pemuda itu tidak bergeming kala melepas kuncian sabuk zirah dan menurunkan celana panjang sebatas pinggul, berlanjut menangkap pergelangan kaki rival-nya.

"Tuan Masamune,"

Panggilan bertema menenangkan itu DITOLAK KERAS oleh Masamune. **Tidak lagi!** Sudah habis kesabarannya!

"Jangan men-_Tuan Masamune_-kanku! Sudah kubilang, TIDAK **disini** dan TIDAK **sekarang**!" Penekanannya untuk sesi seks yang dikehendaki rival-nya —Yang benar saja, di tempat 'terbuka' begini?!

Sedangkan Yukimura menarik pergelangan kaki tadi sampai rival-nya terseret jatuh merebah, langsung dikunci dengan posisi merangkap. Tidak ayal lagi tensi Masamune semakin mendidih ke ubun-ubun kepala.

"Bajingan...! Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti wanita —Aku **bukan** pelacurmu! Lebih baik ambil kedua tombakmu dan kita bertarung di luar —Kupastikan memotong kedua tanganmu agar kau tidak lagi dapat menyentuhku...!" Geraman berlipat-lipat kesal kala kedua telapak tangan mendorong wajah penangkapnya.

Yukimura terus bertahan, hingga tingkah penuh harga diri si '_One-Eyed Dragon_' berakhir mengenainya.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU, TUAN MASAMUNE!" Bentaknya.

**"GELEGAR!"**

Gemuruh suara petir yang memecah langit hitam kelam seakan menambah efek dramatisasi.  
Seketika itu juga dunia terasa berhenti berotasi dan Masamune... _terpaku._

**...**

"Pop!"  
Katup mulut mengukir senyum saat lidah merah muda menyisir sisi permen lolipop.

"Ah~ Akhirnya..." komentar Sarutobi Sasuke sambil memasukkan bola lolipop ke rongga mulut dan mengulumnya.

Sementara sosok Katakura Kojuro _masih_ meremas kain jaket, rautnya terdeskripsi nano-nano.

"Aku... tidak percaya..." Pernyataan pertama Kojuro setelah sekian lama membisu —Mungkin terlalu stres karena Tuan-nya sampai sejauh itu meladeni Tuan Sanada, dan sungguh keajaiban pemuda itu masih utuh hingga detik ini.

Sedangkan Sasuke menopangkan dagu pada telapak tangan kiri sewaktu memperhatikan '_Right Eye_' si '_Azure Dragon_'.  
"Tidak percaya di bagian mana nih?" Tanyanya mudah sambil memainkan batang lolipop.

"Semuanya...!" Jawab Kojuro penuh kontroversi.

"_Ssshh_..." Sasuke memberi signal peringatan agar merendahkan level suara.

Kojuro kini mengamati si ninja.  
"Kau... terbiasa melakukan _ini_...?" Tanyanya seraya melayangkan pandangan ke sekitar, dimana sarang laba-laba banyak menghiasi siku-siku kayu penopang atap. Pastinya tempat ini cukup sempit untuk hitungan nyaman sebagai 'pos'.

Sasuke lagi-lagi menyimpulkan senyum.  
"Aku adalah ninja, Tuan Katakura. Tempatku dimana saja yang... _tersembunyi_. Juga sudah tugasku untuk mengawasi semua keluarga Takeda, khususnya Tuan Muda Sanada, karena Anda tahu? Tidak sekali para pembunuh sekelasku dikirim oleh para pemimpin licik. Tapi..."

Bola lolipop dikeluarkan dari katup mulut, dan suara "Pop!" menyela momen jeda.

"Tidak pernah kusanggah kalau aku **lebih** menikmati pekerjaanku saat menemani Tuan Muda-ku yang... _naive_. Pemuda itu seperti gulali, semakin digoda akan semakin manis." Lanjutnya penuh intrik.

Tentu Kojuro mengangkat kedua alisnya.  
"Tunggu. Kau _pun_..." kalimat digantung begitu saja saat Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Aku 'lurus', Tuan Katakura." Sahutan si ninja sembari menjilat sisi bola lolipop.  
Namun entah kenapa... Kojuro merasakan kata: 'tapi'. Dan benar saja, Sasuke membuka mulut kembali.

"Meski aku selalu fleksibel."

Kojuro pun menatap datar.

"Mau?"  
Tiba-tiba lolipop disodorkan si ninja.

"Gak. Sudah bekasmu 'gitu..." kata Kojuro tanpa embel-embel tata kalimat formal.

"Ah~ Sayang sekali aku hanya ada satu— Oh ya, satu lagi, di 'bawah'..." goda Sasuke.

Ekspresi Kojuro beralih dongkol.  
"Kalau bisa kutebas, aku akan **sangat** menikmatinya." Balasannya mengandung kaidah ancaman. Berharap si ninja menutup topik homoseksual di antara mereka, karena melihat Tuan-nya saja sudah memberikan skor trauma. Apalagi sampai menjalaninya...

"Aw~ Invitasi Anda sungguh menarik, Tuan Katakura~" Sasuke semakin hobi menggoda.  
"Berarti kapan-kapan aku bisa bermain _sedikit_ 'kagebushin' dan 'genjutsu' pada Anda dan Tuan Masamune. **Pasti** menyenangkan~" Imbuh selayaknya tantangan.

Kojuro kini memicing. Kilau pada kedua iris si ninja menunjukkan keyakinan. Sedangkan kisah sewaktu acara '_Takeda's Men Extravaganza_' sudah memberikan gambaran padat bagaimana kemampuan si Sarutobi Sasuke.  
Saat hendak membuka mulut untuk menimpal... mendadak suara erangan Tuan-nya terdengar, otomatis mengembalikan fokusnya.

Di bawah...  
Terlihat bahwa situasi balik ke mode versus, dimana Tuan-nya sedang berupaya bertahan tepat kedua kaki dibuka paksa oleh Tuan Sanada, dan jemari tangan kanan pemuda itu telah meraih—

"Pop!"

"Hentikan itu...!" Bisik Kojuro pada Sasuke yang asik dengan lolipop.

**...**

"NGGH!"

Masamune menggiris seketika ukuran ujung ibu jari menguak pusat kerut dubur.  
Tangan kanannya tetap memalang sebagai batas antara wajah, sementara tangan sepasangnya memegangi tangan kanan rival-nya agar tidak bertindak jauh. Dan sia-sia... Yukimura kini memasukkan jari tengah,

"F— AHH...!"

...Memaksa tubuhnya merenggang karena rasa-rasa mengganjal yang menyelami saluran anus.

"Bangsat... berkata seperti itu dengan momen _begini_..." geramnya, rasanya ingin menyikut wajah rival-nya.  
Tapi sekali lagi, _tapi_... Jari yang menggesek dinding-dinding anus memberikan intensitas tersendiri, membuat distraksi sepanjang merasakan pergerakan yang mencari kedalaman.  
Sejauh menolak... Seketika Yukimura menemukan 'spot', Masamune reflek membuka lebih kedua kakinya _nyaris_ serupa undangan; pemuda itupun mengimbuhi isi dengan jari telunjuk,

"...U-uhh..."

...Membuatnya stres memilah rasa, mana yang tergolong 'harga' dan mana yang tergolong... '_cinta'_.

"Aku menyukaimu, Tuan Masamune..." ulang Yukimura kembali saat mendorong kedua jarinya menghentak dalam, sebelum menariknya tipis selayaknya mengulur.

"...Kau..." geram Masamune seketika jemari merenggut jaket merah rival-nya.

Sementara gemuruh kilatan-kilatan petir yang sesekali lewat di antara kumpulan awan-awan mendung adalah pertanda badai mulai mendekat.

Pandangan Yukimura menjadi sayu menyadari perlawanan keras berlambang penolakan dari rival-nya.  
"Setiap kali melihatmu... _kamu_ yang selalu mencari lawan terkuat setara dewa, _kamu_ yang membuat darahku memanas dengan kemelut rasa, _kamu_ yang terus menatap perbatasan angkasa... Dan **sekarang**, mendapatkanmu di hadapanku seperti _ini_..." Jeda kala menatap wajah tampan di hadapannya...

"Aku **tidak akan** mundur lagi...!" Lanjutan untai kata setara sumpah, seiring menggerakkan kedua jari masuk kembali.

Sungguh... _serius_.

"...A-arghh...! Berhenti bicara soal perasaan denganku; _mempersalahkanku_... _Tch_... Bicara sama ember sana di pojokan— Anh-h...!"

Erangan-erangan rancu Masamune semakin membakar gairah Yukimura; kini jari manis pun diikutkan.  
Sementara Masamune sendiri terlalu terokupasi oleh perdebatan ego sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa lubangnya telah dipersiapkan dengan baik; basah, sangat basah.

"Perasaanku... **hanya** untukmu, Tuan Masamune." Ungkap Yukimura tepat menarik ketiga jarinya dari pendam, dan Masamune menggeratkan baris gigi tepat kepala batang kemaluan rival-nya ditempatkan.  
"_Seluruhnya_..." lanjutnya seketika batang didorong melesat memasuki rongga.

"...AHHH!" Teriak Masamune seketika keseluruhan ukuran panjang terpendam dalam; mengoyak raga, membelahnya... meretakkan keseluruhan ego-nya.

Butiran-butiran hujan berjatuhan dari langit, membasahi semua kawasan yang terbuka... Juga _keduanya._

"Oh- OHH...!"

Teriakan seterusnya yang keluar dari mulut Masamune segetir menelan potongan buah simalakama; mengikis... menghancurkan segalanya dari dalam seiring Yukimura mencengkeram kedua paha dan memulai alur persetubuhan sekasar binatang.

**...**

"Pop!"

Kojuro sudah tidak tahan lagi, langsung menyabet lolipop dari pegangan si ninja.  
"Kau ini..." geramnya kala meremas permen itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.  
"Tampaknya Tuan Muda-ku sedikit keterlaluan, eh?" Komentarnya saat mengamati kepingan-kepingan permen yang berguguran.

"..." Kojuro mengerti persamaan konotasi yang terselip sepanjang poin sorot kedua mata si ninja.

"Tapi memang, terkadang... cinta itu buta." Pernyataan lanjutan si ninja sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke adegan di bawah.

Kojuro memejam erat sejenak, sebelum jemari tangan kirinya berakhir memegang gagang pedang.  
"Cukup. Aku akan kesana dan menyudahi pelecehan ini," ucapnya saat merangkak maju mendekati lubang plafon.

Sasuke segera menahan, "Lalu, Anda akan mengabaikan perasaan Tuan Masamune semudah itu? Tidakkah Anda melihat bagaimana posisi Tuan _Anda_ yang saat ini berada _di bawah_ Tuan Sanada yang **seharusnya** setara rival?"

"..." Kojuro lagi-lagi... _terpaksa_ mengerti.

"Lagipula sudah saatnya, bukan? Seorang '_One-Eyed Dragon_' dari Oshu untuk menentukan sikap terhadap pemuda yang **sekarang** sudah menjadi penerus gelar '_Tiger of Kai_'."

Pertimbangan dari Sasuke tersebut sejelasnya membuat Kojuro terkejut.  
"Tunggu. Kau berharap situasi ini akan menjadi cikal-bakal awal dari... aliansi?" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

Sasuke kini menyeringai.  
"Menurutmu, kenapa ruangan yang keadaannya telah hampir tanpa privasi seperti itu... tetap jauh dari interupsi?" Balasnya.

"...!" Kojuro langsung melemparkan perhatian ke situasi di bawah, sehingga tidak menyadari si ninja telah mendekati sisinya.

"Dan tugasku selama _itu_ adalah Anda, Tuan Katakura..." bisik Sasuke pada telinga kanan si samurai.

Sebelum Kojuro bereaksi menarik pedang, Sasuke menekankan sisi tajam bilah kunai pada siku antara dagu dan jenjang leher.  
"_Ssshh_..." bisik Sasuke dikemudian, penuh kaidah menggoda.

"_Kau_... Tuan Besar-mu sungguh licik..." sinis Kojuro.

Sasuke semakin melebarkan seringai.  
"Tidak se-frontal itu. Namun taktik... Seperti kalimat Tuan Muda-ku, 'hanya memanfaatkan celah yang ada'; selama berada di dalam aturan, _tentu_. Dan _kami_ **tidak pernah** meremehkan Tuan _Anda_."

Pernyataan itu lebih dari cukup untuk membungkam '_Right Eye_' si '_Azure Dragon_'.

**...**

"...AAHH! AH!..."

Suara teriakan Date Masamune _masih_ mengisi ruangan kamar yang separuh hancur.

**"Clack...! Clack...!" **

Suara pertemuan antara kulit tubuh beserta suara kecipak air _terus_ mengiringi di selanya, dan gemuruh sambaran-sambaran petir tidak berhenti menaungi derasnya air hujan.

"...AH-H! _Slow_, _dammit_— Ohh-h...!"

Erangan bernada perintah dari Masamune _tetap_ diacuhkan oleh Yukimura yang _tetap_ menggerakkan pinggul, membawa batang kemaluannya untuk _tetap_ memacu dalam dan dalam. Semakin serba salah... Masamune _tetap_ mengerang penuh konfrontasi, menggeliat sekaligus mengimbangi.  
Ini mungkin contoh pembukaan bab kisah asmara terburuk sepanjang masa, bagi _keduanya_. Semakin buruk... dengan kenikmatan yang menjalar tepat Yukimura mengenai 'spot' berulang dan berulang kali, Masamune _tetap_ tidak dapat menahan diri untuk menghentak balik. Bahkan kini mengalungkan tangan kanannya pada punggung pemuda itu agar mengunci poros.

"...Tuan Masamune...! Ahh...! Nnh...!"

Erangan Yukimura kala meremas kedua paha rival-nya tepat maju menindih untuk memperoleh kehangatan antara tubuh secara maksimal...  
Dan Masamune mencakar punggung pemuda itu seketika pinggul ke bawahnya terangkat.

"...NGHH! Nhhh- Ohh-mmmff...!"

Erangan Masamune beralih protes begitu Yukimura menangkap mulutnya, menghujamkan lidah dan mengait lidahnya... memaksa perputaran oksigen menjadi terbatas. Sepanjang itu, gesekan pada kulit barang kepemilikannya terhadap pak otot perut rival-nya tidak disanggah membawanya drastis menjajaki tangga kenikmatan.

_'...Sanada...Yukimura...'_ Membatin saat mata kirinya memicing; _terpaksa_ membuka mulutnya untuk keleluasaan melayani ciuman.

Gerakan Yukimura semakin cepat, memburu atau... _sedikit_ terburu-buru karena kontraksi apit dari saluran anus yang mengalungnya ketat, membuainya seakan bercinta dengan gadis perawan.

"...G-ahh haa...!"

Sementara Masamune menjambak rambut rival-nya untuk memutus ciuman sewaktu—  
"...Oh- Oh- Ohh _shit_—" Dan memejam erat tepat gerakan merajam di kesekian kalinya menaruh limit,

"AHHH!"

Kedua tangan Masamune memeluk leher Yukimura di detik ejakulasi keduanya, hampir berbarengan saat Yukimura memejam erat di detik klimaks.

**...**

"Ah~ Berakhir cepat."

"..." Kojuro menggeratkan baris gigi atas komentar si ninja, juga tersebab menyaksikan lelehan air mani yang mengalir berantakan pada perut dan yang merembes dari sela-sela penetrasi pada lubang anus milik Tuan-nya, dimana hasil kesimpulan disana sangatlah jelas: Date Masamune sudah takluk di tangan Sanada Yukimura.

"_Kalian_ benar-benar kotor, menggunakan Tuan Masamune seperti itu..." geram Kojuro seketika melirik setajam pisau ke Sasuke yang sedaritadi masih memasang senyum menyebalkan.

"Sudah kukatakan, _kami_ tidak pernah meremehkan Tuan _Anda_," sahut Sasuke sambil menekankan bilah tajam kunai pada kulit.  
"Justru kebalikannya..."

Kalimat lanjutan itu membuat Kojuro terhenyak.

Lalu Sasuke mendekatkan bibir pada daun telinga kanan kala meneruskan,

"Ini pelajaran tentang harga."

**"PLAK!"**

Suara tamparan keras menggema dari celah lubang.

"...!" Kojuro pun menghibahkan fokus ke adegan di bawah.

**...**

Yukimura membelalak kosong saat memar membekas di pipi kirinya.

Sementara air hujan tidak kunjung reda mengguyur _keduanya,_ dan setiap butir _terus_ mengalir jatuh dari ujung-ujung rambut beserta pakaian yang basah kuyup.

"...Ya. Selamat, brengsek."

Utaraan Masamune di tengah sengal. Posisinya kini setengah duduk dengan satu tangan menopang. Sedangkan tangan sepasangnya...

"Dan baru saja adalah harga _bagimu_," lanjutnya selayaknya ungkapan sejijik racun.  
"Mulai detik ini, 'kau' dan 'aku', **hanya** akan terjadi di medan perang. Dan pada saat itu, _temanku_. Akan kulimpahkan korban atas namamu dan menyelesaikanmu dengan kepalamu di ujung keenam pedangku. **Itu**... adalah harga bagi _kita_."

"..." Yukimura perlahan menoleh ke wajah rival-nya yang menampilkan ekspresi sedingin es. Kilau iris kuning pada mata kiri itu terasa membelah sukma, dan tamparan tadi yang tersebut 'harga' baginya benar-benar tercap jauh ke lubuk dada... menoreh hatinya.

Lalu kalimat terakhir itu...

Begitu Yukimura secara gusar hendak membalas kata—

**"UWWWWOOOOOOO!"** Gelegar suara menyela bersama penampilan sesosok orang yang melesat jatuh dari langit, dan—

**"WOOOOOSH!"**

Beliung angin langsung membawa terbang semua jenis air tepat sesosok orang itu mendarat mulus bersama senjata kipas serupa kapak besar.

Begitu Yukimura mengenali penampakan pakaian beserta rupa khas si sosok, kontan membuka mulut,  
"Tu-Tuan Shin—"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN... YUKIMURAAAAAA!" Potong Takeda Shingen disertai tinju secepat kilat yang bersarang telak pada pipi kiri anak didiknya, dan—

"UAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Teriakan Yukimura menghilang seiring tubuh pemuda itu terbang melabrak tembok... hingga tembok berikutnya... masih tembok berikutnya lagi... sampai tembok terjauh.

Kemudian Takeda melirik ke sosok yang sedang membenahi kimono.  
"Kau mau pergi?" Tanyanya.

"Aku bukan tahanan_mu_." Sahutan datar Masamune saat beranjak berdiri _sedikit_ tertatih; memunggungi si pemilik rumah.

"_Hm_." Senyuman tipis terbentuk di wajah Takeda sewaktu lawan bicaranya berjalan pergi di tengah derasnya air hujan.  
"Bisa kulihat, apa yang membuat_nya_ tertarik padamu. Kau yang selalu memilih untuk bertarung sendiri... tanpa hati, selain ironi. Bahkan hingga detik ini."

Masamune menghentikan langkah, dan kilatan petir yang memecah langit hitam kelam menerangi partial wajahnya.

Mengetahui si '_Azure Dragon_' kini menaruh atensi, Takeda pun melanjutkan,  
"Begitu juga dengan Yukimura, hanya saja hati dan ironi adalah kebalikanmu. Dan kalian berdua sama-sama merasa diri adalah samurai."

"_Heh_." Decak Masamune.  
"Jika kau ingin berkata bahwa aku dan dia saling melengkapi, itu adalah salah besar. Dan seharusnya kau menjodohkannya dengan wanita ketimbang diriku —Jangan sangka aku tidak tahu kalau kau sengaja membiarkan_nya_ sejauh ini.  
Pastinya satu hal yang harus kutekankan padamu: Aku **tidak akan** membawa masalah pribadi ke proyek aliansi." Terangnya dengan intonasi dingin.

"Hahaha. Begitu." Ucap Takeda secara bercanda, sebelum sekejap beralih serius.

"Membawa korban dalam pertaruhan harga di antara kalian, berarti perang. Namun kupertegas, hanya di antara kita: Aku tidak keberatan menaruh kepala anak didik-ku sebagai simbolisasi, baik pada kepentingan pribadi maupun proyek aliansi. Meski begitu, bagaimana dengan tingkat ironi jika _kau_ berdiri tanpa matahari?"

Masamune memejam sejenak untuk menelaah perumpamaan tersebut.  
"_Hmph_. Kau mencampuri terlalu banyak. Aku tidak pernah menyesali pilihanku, dan ada baiknya kau bersikap sama: Biarkan dia sendiri yang bicara —Itu kalau _kau_ rela," jawabnya disertai senyuman tipis, dan cercah kilau petir yang sekilas tampil kala mata kiri kini melirik lawan bicaranya... sama sekali bukan inisiatif tantangan.

Lalu Masamune memanggil '_Right Eye_'-nya. "Kojuro! Kita pergi!"

Sedangkan Takeda mendesah panjang.  
Belum lama dirinya menaruh anak didiknya sebagai penerima gelar '_Tiger of Kai'_, dan sekarang...

_'Harga, huh...?'_ Pikirnya selama memperhatikan sosok si '_Azure Dragon_' yang lagi-lagi terlihat menyimpan semua perasaan di balik topeng _cool_.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_A/n: ah Yukimura... *lol*  
_**

**_Tq reviewnya *hugs*  
tsuki-san: hahaha. Awalnya saya malah pikir kalau ide 'luka' dan 'harga' terlalu klasik *tawa getir*. Tapi thx sekali~ *hugs sekali lagi* XD_**


	5. Sun and Moon

**Sun and Moon.**

* * *

**"SRAK!"**

Pintu yang terbuka menghadirkan sesosok orang yang kini melangkah masuk.  
"Tuan-ku, kubawakan kue manis kesukaanmu~ Dango~" Ucapan disertai sepasang tangan yang meletakkan piring berisi tumpukan kue di sebelah pemuda yang tersebut 'Tuan'.

Sayangnya, siapapun atau apapun yang tersuguh itu tidak membuat Yukimura menoleh untuk sekedar melihat.

"Ya..."

Bahkan jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya serba mengambang.

"Aku mengerti ini urusan pribadi Anda. Namun harus kuperjelas: Aksi Tuan Shingen tadi sebenarnya untuk menyelamatkan 'langkah' Anda sebelum Anda bertindak ceroboh."  
Keterangan itu diikuti penampakan pria muda berpenampilan khas yang kini menemani duduk tidak jauh di sampingnya.

Sedangkan Yukimura tetap menatap sayu pada butiran-butiran air yang jatuh dari pinggiran talang genteng. Di hadapannya, pemandangan keindahan taman masih tersemu guyuran hujan.

"Bahwa aku akan menyerahkan apapun untuk mendapatkan_nya_...?"

"..." Sarutobi Sasuke tidak merasa terkejut dengan penuturan tersebut.  
Selain...

"_Haa_..."

Setelah sekejap desah...  
"Anda tahu dimana letak harga diri seorang pria. Anda _juga_ tahu seperti apa pria yang bergelar '_One-Eyed Dragon_'. Dan... sudah sepatutnya Anda **harus** menaruh konsiderasi terhadap posisi Anda," kata Sasuke dengan kalem, selayaknya seorang kakak.

Begitu tidak ada balasan yang keluar sesaat lamanya keheningan mengisi... Sasuke pun beranjak berdiri untuk memberikan kesempatan merenung.  
Namun belum langkahnya ditetapkan menuju pintu...

"Aku... selalu mengacaukan segalanya, huh...?"

Pernyataan Yukimura selama sorot kedua matanya terarah pedih pada benda di pegangan tangan kanannya.

"..." Sarutobi Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya memandang. Lalu mendesah panjang, dan menghampiri. Berikutnya jemari tangan kanan memegang pundak kanan Tuan Muda-nya diikuti pernyataan yang sabar,  
"Semua keputusan memiliki dua sisi, karena itu 'harga' berlaku. Bagaimana pun, takdir kita semua terhubung. Dan Anda _sudah_ bertindak sesuai kata hati Anda —Itu poin terbaik Anda hingga detik ini."

"..." Yukimura masih menatap penutup mata kanan milik Date Masamune.

Sementara Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat meremas pundak kanan Tuan Muda-nya seakan menyemangati. Kemudian sosoknya berlalu semudah asap.

"Tuan Masamune..." desah Yukimura seraya menggerakkan jari jempol menyusuri lekuk desain penutup, dan tatapannya semakin parau seketika ilustrasi yang terbesit di kepala malah berganti lekuk lembah-lembah otot tubuh milik Date Masamune,

Pria yang selalu memancingnya, mempengaruhi aksinya... dan membuatnya terpana.

Semakin menyedihkan, berbagai ekspresi rival-nya yang terkenang hanya...

_"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan? Aku keluar dari pertarungan? Untukmu?"_

Jemarinya bergerak menggenggam erat penutup mata, dan membawanya ke depan bibir.  
"_Untukku_ jika kamu menghendakinya. Namun harapanku..." Jemari tangan sepasangnya meraba otot _six-pack_ perut, dan menyelip ke balik lingkar celana.

"Nnh..." Nafasnya sedikit terpatah seketika jemari meraih penis-nya yang setengah keras, dan menggerakkan jemarinya perlahan untuk mengocok pelan.  
"Bisa berjalan di sampingmu... merengkuhmu dalam jalinan, tidak hanya sebagai rival dan teman... Ahh-h..." Jemari menggenggam penuh batang kemaluannya yang telah tegang, dan lendir pre-ejakulasi mengalir dari celah garis di ujungnya sepanjang gerakan kocok bertambah tempo.

"Memilikimu... sebagai bagian dari diriku... Ngghh...!" Kedua alis Yukimura berkerut sesaat memejam erat, dan latar hitam membentang bersama sesosok '_Azure Dragon_' yang memunggunginya.

"Tuan... Ohh..." desahnya tepat mempercepat mengocok; 'berlari' mengejar punggung rival-nya...  
"...Masamune...!" Erangnya di detik puncak klimaks; latar hitam mendadak terang benderang seiring jangkauan tangannya menembus... angin kosong.

"_Haa-a... Haa_-"

Yukimura membuka kedua matanya dengan nafas memburu.  
Jemari tangan kirinya segera ditarik keluar celana, dan lendir mani sekental susu telah menghiasi jemarinya yang gemetar.

_"...jika kau memang menghendaki dunia yang tentram, maka raihlah __**semua**__ dalam genggamanmu."_

"Semua..." ucapnya saat menjatuhkan diri ke lantai, merebahkan punggungnya. Sementara tangan kanannya diangkat tinggi, penutup mata menjadi fokusnya.  
"'Harga' yang kamu letakkan akan jauh lebih berat, karena kata: 'semua' berarti tercangkup dirimu. Tapi..." Jeda sejalan benda tersebut digenggamnya erat-erat...

"SASUKE!" Serunya begitu beranjak duduk.

Sosok Sarutobi Sasuke langsung muncul dengan posisi bersujud, "Ya, Tuan-ku?"

Yukimura mengambil handuk dan mengelap tangan kirinya. Lalu mengambil gulungan peta '_The Rising Sun_' dan membukanya di lantai.  
"Carikan aku... sembilan orang, kumpulkan rekomendasi terbaik dari sisimu. Nanti biar kuseleksi lagi," sambungnya sambil memicing pada tulisan-tulisan nama kota di sekitar penanda: 'Kai' dan 'Oshu'.

Sasuke mendeteksi aura serius Tuan Muda-nya, maka segera bersikap selayaknya ajudan.  
"Maaf Tuan-ku, bisa kutahu mereka akan berperan sebagai apa?"

Yukimura menunjuk titik-titik kota, salah satunya adalah Echigo dan Shinano, bahkan Ueda, Numata, dan Osaka. Kalimat-demi-kalimat pun teruntai seolah perbicangan serupa jenderal.

"Aku membutuhkan suportif, orang-orang yang bisa kupercaya sebagai 'benteng' untuk membangun dan memperluas wilayah sedikit-demi-sedikit semenjak teritori kekuasaan Toyotomi sudah terpecah-pecah tanpa Tuan; karena keinginanku adalah dua hasil keputusan dengan meminimalkan 'harga'." Kemudian menaruh penutup mata kanan milik Date Masamune di tulisan: 'Oshu', seraya meneruskan,  
"Rencanaku adalah mengukung '_One-Eyed Dragon_' untuk tetap pada sarangnya, membatasi sekaligus _menjaganya_ dan memastikan beliau turut ambil bagian saat kita membutuhkan tenaga... _secara_ _sukarela_." Yukimura tersenyum tepat penekanan terselubung itu.

Berikutnya menjuruskan pandangan seksama pada Sasuke.  
"Untuk kesembilannya, pastikan mereka berasal dari keempat penjuru mata angin. Dan 'ninja' adalah kelebihan kita." Tekannya secara perintah.

Sasuke kini membalas tatapan Tuan Muda-nya, dan memberikan pertimbangan baru,  
"Bagaimana dengan para pemimpin lainnya? Walau Tuan Ieyasu memiliki ikatan dengan Tuan Takeda, beliau merupakan ancaman... apalagi jika mengingat relasi beliau dengan Ishida Mitsunari. Juga..." Kedua matanya memicing tepat mengingat siapa Tuan dari Sarutobi Hattori Hanzo.  
"Langkah Nobuyasu yang susah untuk diprediksi." Lanjutnya.

Yukimura mengenal benar siapa pria yang tersebut terakhir itu. Kebangkitan Oda Nobunaga dari abu juga dikarenakan peran serta pria tersebut.

"Sasuke," ucapnya dikemudian sambil mengambil sebuah kue Dango.  
"Kita berjalan pelan. Setidaknya Tuan Kenshin sudah tidak lagi menjadi halangan bagi Tuan Shingen. Meski begitu, aku tidak mau menarik perhatian dulu. Perintah Tuan Shingen tetap menjadi prioritas bagiku. Anggap saja permintaanku padamu sekalian untuk memonitor keseluruhan tanah '_The Rising Sun_'. Dan pada saat yang tepat... kita akan memanfaatkan celah bagi Kai." Terangnya.

Kemudian Yukimura menggigit kue seraya melemparkan pandangan ke taman, dimana di luar... hujan telah berganti rintik.  
"Besok pagi aku akan mencari Keiji. Kuharap dengan mengikat tali pertemanan, pamannya bisa masuk ke dalam aliansi. Dengan begitu, Ieyasu dan Mitsunari bisa dijangkau," sambungnya.

Sasuke pun tersenyum.  
"Baik, Tuan-ku. Kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu." Salamnya. Lalu menghilang tanpa jejak kehadiran.

Yukimura kembali melirik ke lembaran peta, pada penutup mata kanan milik Date Masamune.  
"_Hm_. Kalau pertemuan 'aku' dan 'kamu' hanya akan terjadi di medan perang... Tampaknya aku harus membuatmu _sedikit_ menunggu lebih lama. Tapi aku, Sanada Yukimura, akan selalu menggapaimu, Tuan Masamune." Ikrarnya saat mengamati potongan kue Dango bekas gigitan yang kini membentuk serupa bulan sabit.

"Dan saat aku mendapatkanmu untuk kedua kalinya..."

Kue Dango tersebut dibawa ke mulut yang mengukir senyuman tipis, dan ujung bulan sabit digigitnya.

**...**

"...Hatchuuu!"

Masamune menggosok-gosok hidungnya.  
_'Kuharap siapapun yang membicarakanku akan sial,'_ omelnya dalam hati sambil membuka kimono yang basah kuyup, dan menjatuhkan kain itu begitu saja kala melangkah telanjang bulat memasuki kolam permandian air panas.

"Ah... dasar Sanada Yukimura keparat..." desahnya begitu menyandarkan punggung pada bebatuan, membiarkan Kojuro meletakkan lipatan handuk tipis di keningnya.

"Tuan-ku Masamune..." Panggilan ramah Kojuro ketika beralih menuangkan sake ke cangkir tipis.  
"Besok kita harus membicarakan banyak hal, khususnya tentang invasi sesuai pembicaraan Anda kemarin setelah memusnahkan Toyotomi."

Kalimat lanjutan itu membuat Masamune menghela nafas panjang.

"Seperti yang Anda ketahui, Tuan Kenshin—"

"A-aaahh~" Potong Masamune.  
"_Stay cool_, Kojuro. Kenshin bisa meratapi kekalahannya terhadap Takeda, namun bukan berarti _mereka_ adalah ancaman. Saat _last party_, aku akan menghabisi keduanya dan menjejalkan nama klan 'Date' pada mereka." Sambungnya.

Kojuro menatap belakang kepala Tuan-nya seraya menerangkan dengan sopan,  
"Tuan-ku Masamune... bahkan seekor macan kecil sudah menunjukkan taringnya. Dan Tuan Ieyasu tidak lama lagi akan menciptakan badai bersama pria yang bernama Ishida Mitsunari. Maka pertimbanganku adalah aliansi dari Barat untuk mendukung pertahanan Oshu."

"Hmmm?" Dengung Masamune sewaktu mengambil cangkir berisi sake.  
"Satu hal yang kuyakini, _bocah itu_ tidak akan berani melakukan invasi ke Oshu —**Tidak** setelah hari ini," seringainya kala melanjutkan,  
"Tentu saja Takeda akan berusaha menjauhkan _bocah itu_ agar tidak menginjak satu area denganku. Dan soal Ieyasu... _Heh_. _Keduanya_ bisa _bring it on_ karena aku akan selalu siap. Dan kupastikan..."

Masamune mendongak, menatap wajah sosok yang duduk di belakangnya.

"..._Bocah itu_ tidak akan membiarkanku terpuruk begitu saja."

"..." Kojuro kini mengerti maksud kalimat: 'Aku tidak pernah menyesali pilihanku.'  
"Begitu..." ucapnya sambil menyeka rambut lepek yang menutupi sisi kanan wajah Tuan-nya sehingga bola mata seputih salju terpampang di antara sela-sela rambut.  
"Tapi... apakah _ini_ sebanding...?" Tanyanya dikemudian.

Pandangan Masamune pun menjadi sayu.

Suara gemericik aliran air panas yang mengisi kolam kini memberi keheningan pekat. Sementara jemari tangan kirinya perlahan meraba luka pada iga kanan yang separuh terendam air; seharusnya masih terkuak, ternyata telah menutup walau bekas tambalan terasa kasar.

"Aku tidak melacurkan diri, Kojuro."

Pernyataan sebagai pembelaan diri yang menggema di beberapa menit setelahnya sangat bertema konfrontasi.

"Tapi..." Masamune membawa kepalanya menatap pemandangan di hadapannya kembali. Kojuro pun mengambil lipatan kain handuk dari kening Tuan-nya.  
"_Ini_ adalah 'harga' untuk membuatku tetap berdiri. Aku akan menyatukan Oshu, membangun, memakmurkan, dan menjaganya selama aku TETAP berdiri," lanjutnya. Lalu menegak seluruh cairan sake dari cangkir.

Kojuro berakhir tersenyum memaklumi.  
"Kalau begitu... Aku Katakura Kojuro, tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Anda hingga saat kematianku tiba." Sumpahnya.

Masamune menyamai senyum, dan membalas,  
"Kau berlebihan, Kojuro."

Meski begitu, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang masih ternoda akibat kejadian seks berunsur pemaksaan tadi...  
_'Terima kasih, sobat.'_ Utaraan batinnya atas loyalitas Kojuro terhadapnya.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong soal 'Barat'. Kurasa aku _sedikit_ kangen dengannya..." ucap Masamune tiba-tiba.

Kojuro pun mengerutkan kedua alisnya tepat Tuan-nya menyebut,

"Ya, _dia_. Bajak laut oon yang sempat menjadi bandit dadakan, yang pernah kuceritakan padamu. Motochika Chosokabe."

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_A/n: wah tbc terus... *hahaha*  
Ini adalah chapter singkat sebelum 'badai'._**

**_Jadi... mau ending bagaimana nih? Happy atau tragedi? *laaaaah? Kok nanya?* *Laughs*_**

**_Tq reviewnya *hugs Tsuki-chan*  
Hooh, tadi awalnya daku mau pakai 'Oyakata-sama', tapi kalau di-translate artinya 'Milord', berarti kalau di Indonesia-kan hanya 'Tuan-ku'.  
Sedangkan di dual language dubbing English, panggilan Yukimura ke Takeda selalu 'Tuan Shingen'.  
Dan sesuai wikipidia, nama sebutan yang selalu ditekankan adalah 'Shingen', meski di animenya nama 'Takeda' lebih sering menjadi simbol Kai. *Hahaha*  
Tapi memang rasanya enakan 'Oyakata-sama'. Sip, next sesi Takeda-Yukimura berarti ditetapkan panggilannya itu saja. *Grins* Tq masukannya. *Hugs sekali lagi*._**

**_Oh ya, yang membaca, saya sebenarnya agak rancu masalah teritori setelah masa kejatuhan Toyotomi, karena disebutkan Toyotomi memang penguasa ter'dasyat' dan seharusnya Toyotomi masuk pada klan Oda.  
Dan kisah di Sengoku Basara tampaknya agak berbeda (juga sedikit terlalu cepat di anime-nya, karena data di game-nya lebih mendetil *berhubung yang saya mainkan adalah versi Jepang, jadi kurang mengetahui pas nama-nama letak yang tersebut*);  
Contohnya situasi Ieyasu dan Nobuyasu juga posisi loyalitas Hattori Hanzo. Bahkan si-kon Ishida Mitsunari dan Tokugawa Ieyasu sendiri. (Saya tidak akan spoiler dulu)  
Jadi nama kota yang menjadi incaran Yukimura di fic ini saya ambil dari referensi lain, tetap pada jaman Basara. Dan ya, saya menjadikan si-kon Masamune-Yukimura sebagai awal penciptaan 'Sanada's Ten Braves' yang terkenal. *Maksa XD*. Namun bagian itu tidak akan saya perdetil, hanya sekedar memberikan kesan kalau Yukimura itu sebenarnya pintar.  
Plus... pembawaan si-kon Motochika Chosokabe sebagai 'Barat', karena dari anime-nya saat Yukimura disuruh oleh Takeda melakukan aliansi dengan 'Barat' (saya lupa namanya), Mori Motonari menyerang. Dan Motonari adalah rival dari Chosokabe._**

**_Lalu kue Dango katanya manis. (bayangan saya adalah kue pia *Ehhh?*).  
Dan disebutkan kalau Yukimura suka yang manis-manis. *Hem... kok kedengarannya penjurusannya berbeda ya? XD*_**

**_(Maaf keterangannya panjang.) -_-"  
Saya berusaha menetapkan kisah 'asmara' Masamune-Yukimura tetap masuk akal di dalam cerita sesungguhnya. *TETEP AJA MAKSAAAAA XD*_**


	6. Payment

**Payment.**

* * *

Dan... hitungan hari pun berganti hitungan bulan.

Peperangan-demi-peperangan atas perebutan teritori beserta pertumpahan darah terus terjadi di tanah '_The Rising Sun_', dan saat ini, Tokugawa Ieyasu menjadi dominator terbesar setelah menyatukan 'Timur', meratakan banyak teritori agar menekan Ishida Mitsunari yang telah mempersatukan 'Barat' demi menghidupkan kejayaan Hideyosi Toyotomi.

Di lain sisi, Date Masamune memilih mempakemkan posisi; semakin terkenal begitu keseluruhan teritori Oshu berada di genggaman, membuat teritori tersebut benar-benar makmur sehingga menarik perhatian Ieyasu.

Setelah hitungan bulan nyaris menginjak satu tahun...

Ieyasu membawa pasukan-pasukan terhebatnya ke Oshu. Pertarungan gila tidak lagi terelakkan sampai memojokkan, memaksa Masamune mengikuti saran drastis dari Katakura Kojuro dengan berakhir menyatakan aliansi agar dapat menyelamatkan Oshu dari kerusakan dan jajahan.

Di bawah bendera Tokugawa, nama si '_One-Eyed Dragon_' semakin santer membahana karena selalu membawakan berbagai kemenangan mutlak.

Mengambil contoh dari kisah itu, Sanada Yukimura yang merasa tidak bisa merubah pendirian keras Ieyasu walau telah mengikat tali keluarga dengan menyetujui pernikahan Nobuyasu dengan adik Ieyasu...  
Maka si '_Tiger of Kai_' muda didukung oleh Maeda Keiji, membawa Takeda Shingen membangun aliansi dengan Mitsunari.

Kini...

...

..

.

**"CRANK!"**

Percik api merebak begitu keenam bilah katana beradu dengan jangkar.

"Hoooooooo~ Jadi ini _dirimu_ setelah menjadi anjing Tokugawa?" Sinis Motochika Chosokabe seraya menekankan senjatanya.

Date Masamune menyeringai kala menyalurkan _separuh_ kekuatan petir pada masing-masing bilah.  
"Aku memiliki alasanku sendiri!" Serunya seketika menghempaskan keenam pedangnya sehingga melepaskan kuncian, dan cepat menyerang dengan tebasan-tebasan sarap.

**"CRANK! CRANK! CRANK!..."**

"Khh!" Chosokabe berusaha menangkis semua serangan berbumbu petir tersebut menggunakan kelihaian api, namun ketangkasan lawannya telah lebih gila dari pengalaman pertarungan di sebelumnya, bahkan tempat ini seharusnya adalah 'area kekuasan-nya'!

"ALIBI!" Serunya begitu menghunuskan jangkarnya dengan kekuatan penuh tanpa memperdulikan bahwa beberapa bagian kapal telah mengalami kerusakan fatal.  
"Kau **hanya** mengais kesempatan, menunggu Ieyasu menyatukan keseluruhan '_The Rising Sun_'! PENGECUT!" Serunya. Tarian api terus melesat menghajar ke arah lawan, dan potongan-potongan kayu terus berterbangan akibat hantaman-hantamannya yang mengenai salah sasaran.

Masamune sendiri semakin di atas angin karena terus mendesak, memonopoli pertarungan.  
"Haaaaaaaa? Dan _kau_, berkata seperti itu setelah menerima saran dari RIVAL-MU? Ohhhhhh~ Lalu kau MASIH mengaku bahwa dirimu adalah pemimpin?!" Pancingnya sambil menebas, membuat lawannya melirik pada pertarungan yang berada tidak jauh.

_'Keparat...'_ Pikir Chosokabe saat mengetahui bahwa rival-nya, Mori Motonari, tersungkur setelah serangan petir dari Katakura Kojuro.

"Kojuro!" Seru Masamune kala menyiapkan posisi menyerang.

Kojuro mengangguk ke Tuan-nya, kemudian menebaskan tangan kanannya ke samping. Sekejap, seluruh anak buah membuang bendera Tokugawa dan mengangkat bendera klan 'Date'.

"...!" Chosokabe pun memicing.

Sementara Masamune melebarkan seringai, "Aku akan mengalahkan _kalian berdua_, sebagai Date Masamune, seorang '_One-Eyed Dragon_' pemimpin Oshu!"  
Lalu melompat,

"_CRAZY STREAM_!" Serunya tepat melesat turun dengan kecepatan maksimal; rupa naga terbentuk dari pancaran energi petir, dan...

**"DUAAAAAAR!"**

Ledakan dasyat menghancurkan kapal besar yang menjadi medan pertempuran, seiring Chosokabe dan Motonari terhempas ke udara.

**...**

Masamune menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sorot mata kirinya terarah jauh pada bumbung asap beserta potongan-potongan kapal yang mengambang di laut.

"_Heh_," decaknya saat tersenyum.  
"Bagaimana dengan _geng_ kita?" Tanyanya pada '_Right Eye_'-nya tanpa menoleh.

Kojuro segera mengamati sosok-sosok para anak buahnya yang memberikan unjuk bahwa mereka baik-baik saja.  
"Selalu siap," lapornya dikemudian.

Masamune terdiam sejenak seakan sedang berpikir, kemudian membuka mulut, "Kojuro. Aku ingin membawa pulang kemenangan bagi Oshu."

Kojuro mengerti maksud kalimat itu.  
"Odawara adalah yang terdekat, kudengar Tuan Kenshin dan... Tuan Takeda berada disana," sahutnya. Sebenarnya tidak mau menyinggung soal pemilik gelar '_Tiger of Kai_' terdahulu pada Tuan-nya, karena sesuai pengetahuannya... itu akan membangkitkan 'luka' lama.  
"Tadi Tuan Ieyasu mengirimkan surat perintah untuk kita agar membantu mempertahankan benteng Odawara," imbuhnya sebagai konfirmasi bahwa apa yang didengarnya berdasarkan fakta.

"Odawara, huh?" Seringai Masamune.

Kojuro lagi-lagi mengerti maksud kalimat tersebut.  
"Karena Tuan Chosokabe dan Tuan Motonari sudah dipastikan tidak bisa membantu ke rute Osaka. Aku bisa memutar arah, mengepung provinsi Sagami dari luar sementara Anda maju menerobos langsung ke Odawara," sarannya.

Masamune pun melebarkan seringai, "Ya. Pasti akan mendesak Kenshin dan Takeda untuk mundur ke Hasedo. _Kali ini_, aku akan menggenggam **semua**."

Pernyataan itu lebih dari cukup bagi Kojuro untuk memulai mengarahkan sebagian pasukan.  
"Aku akan menyusul Anda, dengan cepat." Salam perpisahannya, kemudian memacu kudanya.

Sedangkan Masamune tidak membalas sepatah kata pun selain mendengarkan suara derap yang terus menjauh dari posisi tebing. Hembus angin laut memainkan terus rambutnya yang agak lepek, dan setiap detiknya memandang kemenangan... hatinya semakin membeku penuh kekesalan. Dan nama 'Takeda' terasa seperti racun yang menggerogoti sanubarinya.

_'Bajingan...'_ desahnya dalam hati.

Lalu Masamune mengarahkan kudanya menghadap ke sosok-sosok para anak buahnya.

"Selanjutnya, Odawara! _ARE YOU BOYS READY_?!"

Para anak buah sepatutnya _sedikit_ gentar mengetahui bahwa pemimpin teritori Echigo dan pemimpin teritori Kai ada disana. Tapi mereka rela mati demi kejayaan klan 'Date', juga keinginan mereka untuk melihat tanah '_The Rising Sun_' di bawah komando seorang 'naga'.

"YAAAAAAA!" Seru mereka dengan serempak.

"MAKA BERPEGANGLAH TEGUH PADA JIWA KALIAN!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAA!" Seru mereka lagi.

Masamune pun memakai helm pelindung kepalanya. Keindahan matahari terbenam memberikan kilau pada permukaan lempeng bulan sabit.  
"KALAU BEGITU, _COME ON_! _LET'S GET SERIOUS_!" Serunya sambil memacu kudanya.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sorak riuh dari para anak buah mengiringi langkah derap... sepanjang Masamune membayangkan sosok Sanada Yukimura, pemuda yang telah banyak menaruh kerusakan pada mental dan jiwanya.

_'Setahun, Yukimura... __**Kau. Mengabaikanku. Setahun! **__Jika ini harga yang harus kutebus untuk kata: 'kita'... maka persetan. Setelah Odawara, aku akan meruntuhkan Echigo, Shinano, dan Kai SEKALIGUS!'_ Geramnya dalam hati.

...

..

.

Di Odawara...

"HAAAAAAAAAAA! _DEATH BITE_!" Seru Masamune tepat melancarkan serangan area, dan puluhan prajurit terbang terpental terbawa beliung petir.

Sosok Uesugi Kenshin dan Takeda Shingen menoleh pada kerusuhan yang membuat kocar-kacir para prajurit. Anehnya, mereka tersenyum. Tapi _itu_ tidak menjadikan Masamune melambatkan laju derap kuda selama terus membantai para prajurit sial yang pantang menyerah menghadang.

"Sepertinya... sudah waktunya," ucap Kenshin.

"Ya," jawab Takeda.

Tiba-tiba keduanya meloncat ke benteng Odawara, dan—

**_BATZ!_**

Kain jubah Kenshin dan Takeda melayang, dan mata kiri Masamune melebar penuh keterkejutan begitu melihat kedua sosok itu berubah penampilan sebagai... ninja. Kontan laju kuda hitamnya pun diberhentikan.

"Sori, Tuan Masamune."

Ucapan yang terdengar dari sosok Sarutobi Sasuke yang mendadak muncul di atap salah satu menara. Keindahan bulan purnama menghiasi pemandangan di belakangnya.

"Kami tahu Anda tidak akan anteng menunggu seperti anak baik di bawah bendera Tokugawa. Jadi... anggap saja ini adalah 'bantuan' dari klan 'Sanada'." Lanjut si ninja, dan kedua ninja yang tadi berperan sebagai 'Kenshin' dan 'Takeda' segera berpindah mendampingi di kedua sisi. Sementara kedua ninja lain muncul menghadang di belakang Masamune.

"Klan 'Sanada'... _heh_, keparat. DIMANA SANADA YUKIMURA!" Bentak Masamune, masa bodoh seketika kedua ninja di belakangnya melepaskan api meratakan pasukan yang membawa bendera Tokugawa tanpa menyentuh pasukan dari klan 'Date'.

Sasuke melebarkan senyum.  
"Wah-wah. Anda pasti _sangat_ merindukannya. Apakah Anda takut harga diri Anda tercoreng jika menginjak teritori Kai _kembali_?" Tantangnya.

Masamune menggeratkan baris gigi, namun berusaha bersikap _cool_ saat menyadari bahwa dengan penunjukan 'Kai'... berarti rival-nya tidak berada disini.  
"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan bantuan, hm? Kurasa dia mempunyai intensi lain yang kuyakini... akan berantakan, _nantinya_." Sinisnya.

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan godaan, "A~ah. Bisa kubayangkan kalau kalian berdua bertatap muka dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Tapi sayangnya, Tuan Masamune. Tuan-ku _terlalu_ baik hati."  
Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghilang, dan sedetik berikutnya telah hadir di sebelah Masamune disertai utaraan, "Tapi baiklah. Kuberikan sedikit... _bocoran_. Tentu Anda tahu siapa Tuan Nobuyasu, bukan?"

"..." Masamune memicing seketika sebuah kertas disodorkan.

"Berita terakhir dari klan 'Sanada', _ini_... dari Tuan-ku Sanada Yukimura sendiri."

Penyebutan nama rival-nya dari mulut si ninja...  
Masamune langsung menyarungkan keenam pedangnya, dan mengambil kertas itu.

Tepat dibuka...  
Mata kirinya membelalak saat sebuah benda jatuh dari libatan surat... ke pangkuannya.

Ternyata itu adalah penutup mata kanannya yang lama.

Sedangkan tulisan yang tertera pada kertas:

_"Tuan Masamune, maaf aku tidak menyempatkan diri berkunjung untuk menyelesaikan tanding ulang antara aku dan Anda, juga terlambat menahan saat Tuan Ieyasu menyerang Oshu. Dan sekarang... Tuan Ieyasu telah membuat Nobuyasu, kakakku, melakukan seppuku dan memutus tali keluarga. Hattori Hanzo bahkan telah dikirim untuk membunuh Tuan-ku Takeda Shingen, dan berhasil melukai beliau.  
Saat Anda membaca surat ini, aku telah berada di Osaka. Kuharap... aku bisa merubah pendirian Tuan Ieyasu untuk terakhir kalinya, dan mengakhiri pertumpahan darah di tanah 'The Rising Sun'._

_Kukembalikan penutup mata kanan milik Anda melewati surat ini, karena mungkin... aku tidak akan bisa menyampaikannya sendiri._

_Sekali lagi, maafkan aku."_

"Berita..." geram Masamune seraya meremas kertas.  
"Bajingan, INI KAU SEBUT BERITA?!" Bentak Masamune pada si ninja.  
"Kenapa _kalian_ MALAH disini...?!" Kesalnya, juga _sedikit_ panik.

"Kurasa Anda mengerti apa maksud beliau. Baiklah, karena tugasku sudah selesai..." Jeda sewaktu memberikan signal pada keempat '_Fire Ninja_' yang termasuk dalam '_Sanada's Ten Braves_'.  
"Salamku untuk Tuan Katakura Kojuro." Lanjut Sasuke, dan kelimanya menghilang semudah terbawa angin.

"..." Masamune mengambil penutup mata kanannya yang lama, digenggamnya erat-erat.  
_'Distraksi... Kau berusaha menjauhkanku dari pengawasan Ieyasu, dan menebus 'harga' dengan memberikan Odawara sebagai milikku...?'_ Utaraan batinnya.

Lalu penutup mata kanannya dilepas, dan memakai penutup mata kanan lamanya.  
"Memberiku surat bunuh diri seperti ini... Kalau kau membutuhkan bantuanku, kenapa tidak bilang saja? Dasar Sanada Yukimura..." geramnya.

Masamune segera berseru ke para anak buahnya, "_BOYS_! CEPAT SELESAIKAN INI! LALU KITA _PARTY_ KE OSAKA!"

Mereka pun menyahuti, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

...

..

.

Berkat pembukaan 'bantuan' dari klan 'Sanada', Date Masamune sukses mengambil Odawara dari komando Ieyasu. Bahkan Katakura Kojuro sendiri berhasil membuat para jenderal yang berjaga di provinsi Sagami menyerah tanpa syarat di bawah klan 'Date'.  
Dengan itu, Masamune resmi menyatakan perang pada Tokugawa Ieyasu.

Dan keesokan paginya...  
Tepatnya dua hari kemudian... —Karena Masamune _sempat_ ke Sekigahara untuk bertarung dengan Mitsunari kembali.

...

..

.

Di atas salah satu batang pohon, Maeda Keiji tersentak saat memandang di kejauhan karena terdapat beliung petir yang mementalkan para pasukan terdepan milik Ieyasu —Tidak terkecuali juga menerjang para pasukan milik Takeda tanpa pandang bulu.

Dan fokusnya terhadap kemilau hiasan bulan sabit kuning itu...

"Kiiiii...!" Tunjuk si Yumekichi pada tampang sepet si pemilik pakaian serba biru _disana_.

"Aiyaaa... suami si Sanada Yukimura..." syok Keiji sambil melompat turun, dan berlari menuju kamp utama pasukan Takeda.

Sementara itu, pada halaman di depan kamp terbesar berbendera Takeda...

"...OYAKATA-SAMA!"

**"DUESH!"**

Wajah Takeda Shingen terhentak, memar bekas pukulan tercap di pipi kirinya.  
"YUKIMURA, SUDAH KUBILANG... TIDAK!" Seruan bersama layang pukulan,

**"DUESH!"**

Wajah Sanada Yukimura balik terhentak, memar tinju juga tercap di pipi kirinya.  
"OYAKATA-SAMA! AKU LAKUKAN INI UNTUK KEJAYAAN ANDA! KARENA ITU... KUMOHON!" Permohonan dengan sangat, plus melancarkan bogem,

**"DUESH!"**

Wajah Takeda kembali terhentak,  
"TIDAK DENGAN_NYA_! YUKIMURAAAAA!" Sahutan, tetap dengan bogem balasan,

**"DUESH!"**

Wajah Yukimura sebenarnya sudah babak belur, tapi kedua kakinya tetap bersikukuh.  
"KUMOHON! OYAKATA-SAMAAAAA!" Serunya saat membalas kembali,

**"DUESH!"**

"TIDAK! YUKIIIIMURAAAAAAAAAA!"

**"DUESH!"**

"KUMOHON! OYAAAKATA-SAMAAAAAAAA!"

Takeda kali ini menangkap pukulan Yukimura sekaligus menggenggam jaket, kemudian membawa pemuda itu berputar bersamanya seperti gangsing.  
"Meski aku bisa mengerti sifat baikmu, namun dengan_nya_... Kau akan dipermainkan! Karena itu... TIDAAAAAAAK! YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIMURAAAAAAAAAA !" Serunya disertai _seperempat_ kekuatan angin kala melempar anak didiknya ke langit.

Dan bisa ditebak...

**"WOOOSSSSSHHHH!"**

"UAAAAAAAAAAAA...!" Yukimura berakhir terbang nan jauh di mata.

Sedangkan Uesugi Kenshin _masih_ menikmati tehnya dengan tenang seketika sesosok ninja molek tampil bersujud di hadapannya.

"Kasuga melapor, Tuan-ku. Date Masamune telah mencapai perbatasan Osaka... dengan sangat cepat."

Kenshin tersenyum.  
Lalu bicara pada sosok berperawakan besar yang kini melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, "_Hm_. Tampaknya seseorang sedang bersemangat, atau mungkin... _mencari_ dengan buta."

"Hahaha. Aku menyadari itu." Sahutan Takeda terdengar penuh canda.

Kenshin memperhatikan Yukimura yang berlari mendekati dengan terhuyung.  
"Mungkin buta bukan kata yang tepat. Menyatukan, kemudian memisahkan keduanya pada kedua kutub. Anda... _sedikit_ nakal rupanya," komentarnya kala meletakkan cangkir.

Takeda menggeleng.  
"Posisi Masamune akan tetap sebagai 'tamu'. Dengan lepasnya Odawara, bagaimanapun... pria muda itu sudah menjadi tandingan sepadan bagi Ieyasu. Berarti sebentar lagi akan menjadi ancaman," tegasnya.

Kasuga menuangkan teh ke cangkir Tuan-nya, kemudian mengutarakan kekhawatirannya,  
"Juga... Date Masamune telah mengalahkan Ishida Mitsunari untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan begini, bendera Toyotomi tidak akan lagi berkibar. Dan hamba cemas jika Date Masamune tidak berbeda dengan Hideyosi Toyotomi sendiri; hamba tidak berharap Date Masamune akan mengejar Anda juga, Tuan-ku Kenshin, apalagi Anda sebagai pertahanan terdepan Tuan Takeda..."

Kenshin pun mengalihkan pandangan seraya membawa tangan kanannya, jemari mengelus pipi kiri si kunoichi disertai perkataan,  
"Kasuga-ku yang cantik. Tidak ada yang menjadi pertaruhan disini, hanya perasaan. Dan saat ini, Surga belum memilihku sebagai penerima 'tanda' di tanah Osaka maupun Echigo. Jadi kumohon, Kasuga-ku... jangan pernah berhenti mendampingiku."

Kedua pipi Kasuga langsung merona merah.  
"Ahhhhhhhhh~ Tuan Kenshin~" Sambil memeluk kedua lengannya sendiri.

Sedangkan Takeda tersenyum menatap sepasang sejoli di dekatnya, dan sedetik berikutnya... senyumnya berganti giris tepat sekilas adegan serupa tergantikan bayangan sosok Yukimura dan Masamune.

"Jadi... Anda berharap dapat menggunakan intensitas 'rival', untuk memojokkan Tokugawa Ieyasu sekaligus membuka jalan bagi kita ke dalam Osaka?" Tanya Kenshin tiba-tiba pada mantan rival-nya, tetap dengan pembawaan santai.

"Hahahaha!" Takeda pun tertawa renyah mengetahui bahwa si '_War God_' menyadari tujuan 'memisahkan' di topik tadi.

Yukimura kini bersimpuh, membungkuk hormat di hadapan Takeda kala memohon dengan sangat,  
"Kumohon, Oyakata-sama. Aku sudah memperhitungkan ini baik-baik. Dan yang kubutuhkan adalah ijin Anda bahwa Anda mempercayai keputusanku."

Takeda melimpahkan pandangan ke anak didiknya sejenak, kemudian bertanya,  
"Untukku, tapi kutanyakan sekali lagi: Apa kau mampu membuat bendera kita akan _tetap_ berkibar di Osaka?"

Yukimura segera menatap wajah Tuan-nya.  
"Aku sudah membantunya mendapatkan Odawara... walau secara tidak langsung. Tapi Tuan Masamune selalu sportif, dan aku percaya padanya. Lagipula... aku ingin mengembalikan rasa hormatku karena beliau selama ini sudah menjauhkan pasukan milik Tuan Ieyasu dari kota-kota kita," ucapnya penuh keyakinan.  
"Karena itu... kumohon, ijinkan aku untuk menjadi umpan ke benteng Osaka." Lanjutnya segera.

Sarutobi Sasuke mendadak muncul bersujud di sebelah Yukimura, "Tuan Muda-ku tidak akan sendirian, Tuan Takeda."  
Diikuti kehadiran keempat '_Fire Ninja_' beserta kelima sosok anggota '_Sanada's Ten Braves_'.

Sedangkan Keiji yang terlambat mengikuti sesi 'piknik', buru-buru berseru, "Oi Sanada Yukimura! Suami-mu tuh! Errr... tampangnya itu lho, rasanya dia sedang pms."

Takeda pun tersenyum.  
"Baiklah. Memang sudah waktunya bagimu untuk menentukan pilihanmu sendiri. Aku... akan selalu menjagamu dari jauh, sebagai ayah sekaligus guru bagimu," ucapnya dengan ketetapan hati untuk melepaskan anak didiknya sebagai pria yang mandiri.

Yukimura menyamai senyum.  
"Aku Sanada Yukimura, tidak akan mengecewakan Anda." Sumpahnya.  
Lalu berdiri, dan menatap sosok-sosok _bodyguard_-nya kala berseru, "Ayo! Bersiap merebut Osaka! Kita akan menjatuhkan Tokugawa Ieyasu!"

Kelima ninja termasuk Sasuke, langsung mengangguk dan melesat berpencar ke segala penjuru benteng Osaka. Kelimanya yang tersisa menemani langkah Tuan mereka.

Saat Yukimura hendak menyapa Keiji, Takeda menyela,

"Keiji! Kemari, temani kami minum!"

"Ehhh...? Disaat _begini_?" Tanya Keiji, cukup terheran-heran. Begitu juga dengan Yumekichi yang kini keluar menaiki pundak kiri Tuan-nya, dan tidak menolak saat Kasuga menawarkan sepotong ubi goreng tepung.  
Maka, setelah memberikan Sanada Yukimura ucapan 'Selamat berjuang', langkah kedua kakinya berakhir menghampiri kedua pemimpin itu.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_A/n: Akhirnya... eng-ing-eng jreeeeeeng. Yak, chapter berikut mungkin adalah last chapter. *Lho, kok 'mungkin'?*  
Happy ending? *Grins*_**

**_Tq reviewnya *hugs Tsuki-chan*  
Iya, tampaknya begitu. Hehehe, happy ending berarti kita akan mengabaikan kisah aslinya (Dan pertanyaan dari awal: apa alur fic ini bahkan mengikuti kisah aslinya? *Laughs*). Soalnya di Osaka seharusnya adalah pertarungan terakhir bagi Sanada Yukimura karena... *eeppp* (dikau pasti tahu ending yang sesungguhnya :))_**

**_Lalu soal Nobuyasu sebagai kakak Yukimura, saya membaca tentang itu. Meski di anime-nya tampaknya tidak disebutkan banyak soal Nobuyasu (Apakah namanya benar, dia kan Tuan si Hattori Hanzo? Atau saya yang kurang memperhatikan...? *Wonders*) Ah tidak apa-apa, yang penting kan Masamune dan Yukimura kan? *Hahaha*_**

**_Oh ya, tentang Keiji yang menyebut bahwa Masamune adalah 'suami' si Sanada Yukimura... di anime-nya Keiji pernah menggoda Yukimura yang terkenal polos, dan saat Keiji bilang, "Oh ini yang namanya Sanada Yukimura yang selalu membuat the One-Eyed Dragon 'senang'?" (Berarti kurang lebih menyetarakan bahwa si Yukimura itu seperti perempuan)...  
Dan saat itu si Masamune malah terlihat dengan bangganya 'mengakui'. *Lol*_**


	7. Desperation

**Desperation.**

* * *

Ieyasu selalu berpikir jauh. Dan sejauh sikapnya yang berakhir kelam beserta perjalanan kerasnya yang sampai menuai berbagai kontra, pilihannya selalu satu.

Menghancurkan, _atau_ dihancurkan.

Namun harapan dari lubuk hati terdalam tidaklah berbeda serupa jelata; sejujurnya, Ieyasu selalu menghargai nyawa para jenderalnya, bahkan mereka hingga yang terkecil yang berada di dalam genggaman kekuasaannya.  
Mendapatkan pria muda bernama 'Date Masamune' adalah anugerah, begitu juga dengan kebahagiaan adik tercintanya bersama pria yang berasal dari klan 'Sanada'; walau 'harga' yang dituainya saat ini hampir senyatanya... _sangat disayangkan_.

Tentu, tidak ada orang yang pernah sanggup mendapatkan segalanya. Juga versi dirinya terhadap rival-nya sekalipun.

Mereka bersama rencana-rencana mereka; setiap pribadi berbeda, masing-masing memiliki pilihan.  
Dan dirinya **selalu** berdiri bersama kesanggupan tekad beserta niat.

Ieyasu kini memandang gulungan kelopak bunga sakura yang perlahan membentuk sosok Sarutobi Hattori Hanzo.  
"Hanzo..." ucapnya seakan salam.

Sementara pria yang namanya tersebut tetap diam bersujud di hadapan Tuan-nya selama kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura terbawa alur semilir angin.

"Mitsunari telah gugur. Sanada di depan, bersama Takeda dan Kenshin. Keiji... juga berada bersama mereka. Dan Date menantikan kepalaku," lanjutnya kala menaikkan tudung menutupi porsi kepalanya.  
"Aku..." Jeda sesaat _knuckle_ dipasang pada tangan kiri...  
"Harus bertahan, karena untuk mengikat mereka yang terpecah-pecah hanya dibutuhkan satu pemimpin tunggal," lanjutnya kembali saat mengepalkan jemari tangan kirinya.

Sedangkan Hanzo tidak bergeming dari posisinya, ataupun menatap Tuan-nya yang kini berkata dengan parau,

"Mulai detik ini, tidak perlu lagi menahan diri. Jika kekerasan adalah jawaban, maka..." Jeda seketika Ieyasu menatap dari sisi penutup atas yang membayangi garis mata...

Lalu katup mulutnya terbuka meneruskan dua patah kata,

"**Selesaikan semua**."

Hanzo mengangguk, dan menghilang dalam alunan tarian kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura.

Ieyasu memejam sejenak.  
Lalu berjalan menuju teras. Tadakatsu langsung bersujud membiarkan Ieyasu menaiki punggungnya. Dan berikutnya... keduanya melesat terbang ke angkasa.

Dengan ini; menghancurkan sebelum dihancurkan adalah... **ketentuan**!

...

..

.

Mata kiri Date Masamune terfokus pada satu titik.

Merah.

Seringai pun melebar dengan... _sadis_.  
"SANADA YUKIMURA!" Serunya sambil menarik keenam pedangnya, dan menebas siapapun yang berdiri pada jalur kudanya memacu.

Sementara Katakura Kojuro hanya bisa memandang datar atas tingkah sarap Tuan-nya, apalagi tensi naik-turun yang jelas-jelas menghasilkan Neraka bagi para lawan yang ditemui akhir-akhir ini.  
Jadi praduganya untuk kenekatan menerobos dan membabat semua penghalang serupa banteng begini... _mungkin_ hanya afeksi 'kangen' setelah setahun penuh tanpa interupsi dari rival tercinta.

"HAAAAAAA! _WAR DANCE_!" Seruan Masamune seketika melompat dari kudanya seraya melempar keenam pedangnya ke target, ditekankan: MERAH, disambung fokus bola energi begitu lingkaran sinar berbentuk naga tercipta di udara secara vertikal bak sihir.  
"_HELL DRAGON_!" Seruan lanjutan seraya menghunuskan serangan.

**"BLAAASSSTTTTT!"**

Derik kilatan-kilatan petir melesat seiring pelepasan aliran tenaga sampai permukaan tanah terkeruk menyisakan jejak garis, dan...

**"BOOOOOOMMM!"**

Pintu depan benteng Osaka-pun ambruk akibat efek momentum ledakan.

Begitu semerbak kepul dan kerusuhan lemparan puing-puing mulai mereda...  
"_Tch_!" Decaknya dengan khawatir saat sosok rival-nya tidak terlihat dimanapun selain—

Tonggak kayu dengan pakaian khas milik Sanada Yukimura yang kini tergeletak jatuh ke tanah dengan tidak bersalah.

"..." Masamune pun menatap datar.

_'Bocah sia—...!' _Belum dirinya sempat mengomel di dalam hati, sekelebat merah lagi-lagi terlihat sedang berlari cekat menuju pintu samping.

"Aa- Tuan-ku—"

Interupsi dari Kojuro langsung ditahan oleh Masamune.  
"_Ssshhh_!"

"Ehm—"

Interupsi kedua dari Kojuro kembali ditahan,  
"_Ssshhh_!"

"Itu—"

"Kojuro! _Ssshhh_!"

"Tuan-ku Masamune, Tuan Sanada sudah menyerbu ke dalam," ucap Kojuro dengan sabar, sambil menunjuk pasukan berbendera Takeda yang berlarian riuh memasuki area Osaka dari pintu depan yang jebol, sehingga mendesak para pasukan pemanah milik Ieyasu.

"Dia... sudah masuk dari tadi," timpal Masamune, tidak kalah sabar.

"Itu yang barusan kukatakan..." sambung Kojuro, berusaha tetap sabar. Namun Tuan-nya segera menerangkan singkat,

"Ninja. Sewaktu di Odawara, Sanada Yukimura berhasil mengecohku dengan para ninja-nya. Dan tampaknya... dia berusaha menggunakanku, _lagi_." Masamune kini menggeram tepat menyadari hal itu.

"Sebentar," ucap Masamune tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Tuan-ku?" Sahut Kojuro dengan raut serius, karena tampaknya Tuan-nya telah memperoleh sesuatu... konklusi.

Masamune pun melanjutkan, "Errr... Dimana keenam katana-ku tadi?"

"..." Kojuro lagi-lagi menatap datar pada Tuan-nya yang kini berlari mengikuti iring-iringan pasukan Takeda untuk mencari set senjata.

_'Apakah ini efek infeksi kepolosan dari Sanada Yukimura... atau memang kebodohan Tuan-ku karena terlalu bersemangat?'_ Pertimbangannya dalam hati, sebelum berakhir turun dari kudanya dan mau tidak mau ikut membantu mencarikan keenam benda pusaka milik Tuan-nya.

**...**

Sementara itu, pada dua mil dari perbatasan Osaka...

"Bajingan itu... aku akan menuntut ganti rugi, BANYAK ganti rugi!" Omel Motochika Chosokabe selama berjalan kaki. Para pasukan berlabel 'bajak laut' ikut menemani tidak jauh di belakang.

"Tenanglah. Osaka tinggal beberapa meter lagi..." sahut Mori Motonari yang menemani berjalan, terdengar menghibur —Tampaknya pandangan kedua matanya serius tersaru oleh efek matahari yang menerpa jalanan.

"Ini kesalahanmu, Motonari. Dasar. Saran tidak berguna. Bahkan si Iblis mata satu nan jahanam itu berani menilai kepemimpinanku! Memangnya siapa dia?!" Chosokabe masih ngedumel.

"Chosokabe, kalau kau tidak berhenti bicara, aku akan membungkammu sendiri..." timpal Motonari dengan intonasi lelah.

Chosokabe pun berhenti.  
"Oh ya? Jadi kau mau melawanku disini? Haaaaaaaaaa?" Kesalnya.

Motonari ikut berhenti, dan mengangkat senjata bilah 'matahari'-nya.  
"Aku tidak keberatan. Kalau perlu kusobek sekalian mulutmu, bagaimana?" Balasnya secara pasif.

"Hah!" Decak Chosokabe begitu menyiagakan senjata jangkarnya.

Dan tiba-tiba...

"A...ir..."

Suara menyela, sesosok pria muda berpakaian serba ungu... berjalan tertatih, lewat begitu saja pada lowong di antara mereka... serupa iklan —Sayangnya tidak lama, karena sosok itu ambruk terkapar dikemudian.

Chosokabe dan Motonari _masih_ sengit mengadukan kontes pandang, sebelum akhirnya memberikan atensi ke sosok yang tergeletak memalang batas di antara mereka.

Motonari mengangkat kedua alisnya saat mengamati potongan rambut pendek bertatanan sisir ke depan si sosok.  
"Bukankah ini..." gumannya sambil berpikir —Tampaknya reaksi otaknya lumayan lemot gara-gara efek udara panas.

Sedangkan Chosokabe segera jongkok mengambil ranting, dan menoel-noel pipi si sosok, "Oiiiiiiii. Kau masih hidup?"

Sementara salah satu anak buah menyela, "Itu kan... Tuan Ishida Mitsunari..."

"..." Chosokabe dan Motonari kontan menatap datar.

**...**

Di kamp terbesar berbendera Takeda...

"Yaaaaaaaaa! Teruskan teruskan!" Seru Takeda penuh tawa. Sementara Kenshin dan Kasuga tersenyum melihat Keiji dan Yumekichi yang joget sambil bersenda gurau.

Para prajurit yang berjaga juga ikut menikmati hebohnya sesi 'piknik' lanjutan.

Sedangkan Keiji tertawa tanpa berhenti menari.  
"_Antemo lotte lotte_~!"

**...**

Sejalan itu, di dalam Osaka...

**"GELEGAR! DUAAAR! BLAAAARRR!..." **

Dentum kilatan petir merebak dimana-mana. Para prajurit di bawah bendera manapun kecuali yang membawa bendera klan 'Date', sepatutnya panik. Karena...

"SANADA YUKIMURA! AYO-AYO KELUAR!" Seru Masamune seraya menebaskan keenam pedangnya ke tanah, dan aliran petir menjalar ke segala penjuru.

**"BOOOOM!"**

Ledakan dikesekian kalinya plus barang-barang para penduduk yang berterbangan morat-marit, bahkan gedung-gedung perumahan satu-per-satu runtuh...

"Brengsek! Jangan bermain denganku! AKU DATANG UNTUK MENAGIH! SANADA YUKIMURA!"  
Seruan Masamune menggema kembali, juga untuk kesekian kalinya; sepertinya adegan 'kucing dan tikus' tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Tentu, Masamune perduli setan bahwa dirinya **memang** sedang dipermainkan.

Lima Sanada Yukimura, sesuai rupa Sanada Yukimura sendiri... berlarian lincah menghindari sabetan-sabetan keenam pedang yang penuh ilustrasi...

'K_ekasih'_.

Oke. Coret itu.  
Tampaknya Masamune TERLALU merindukan rival-nya, sampai rela memanjat gedung... melompati atap-demi-atap... juga membobol semua versi tembok. Pastinya mengobrak-abrik bagian-per-bagian Osaka dengan pantang kenal lelah.

Sementara Kojuro memijati keningnya atas pemandangan kerusakan yang terus bertambah di sekitarnya, bahkan berpikir: APA YANG TERJADI?!

Dan tanpa disangka, mendadak lantun untaian kata terdengar,

"_Aku disini_, Tuan Masamune."

Diikuti sebuah kepala ber-helm khas jenderal yang menggelinding di tanah.

"..." Masamune spontan memberhentikan aksi pembumi-hangusan area, dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

_Disana_... sejarak hitungan meter, berseberangan... dan butiran-butiran percik api yang mengambang di udara selayaknya pembatas;

Sosok Sanada Yukimura dengan helm penutup kepala ber-khas '_Tiger of Kai_', mengembalikan tatapan. Hias cipratan-cipratan darah pada wajah dan sebagian porsi pakaian menandakan bahwa pemuda itu sudah mencapai rekor membantai.

Masamune pun menyunggingkan senyum kepuasan atas penampilan 'indah' rival-nya.

"Kau... sudah serius rupanya. Semakin membangkitkan gairahku yang... **Sangat. Terpendam. Lama**," apresiasinya saat melompat turun dari atap salah satu rumah. Lalu memasukkan keenam bilah katananya pada sarung, dan menarik kembali sebuah.

"Kuanggap kau sudah mendapatkan kepala Ieyasu, benar... _Bocah_?" Pancingnya dikemudian.

Yukimura tetap memandang dengan ekspresi kalem saat membalas,  
"Aku tidak membunuh untuk kesenangan, Tuan Masamune. Walau ini adalah medan perang, ini adalah keterpaksaan. Dan aku menghormati hakekat perjuangan mereka."

"_Heh_," decak Masamune begitu mengetahui inti kalimat tadi: Sanada Yukimura **tidak pernah** memburu lawannya selama tidak memojokkannya.  
Maka godaan dilemparkan,  
"Tetap _naive_, dirimu ini. _Bocah_." Menggelitik ke level... _tantangan_.

Kemudian mendesah panjang bersama gaya cuek.

"Ya-ya. Kau berhasil membuatku **yang harus** mencarimu, mengejar punggungmu, bahkan menerima bantuanmu? Sampai membuatku tidak bisa tidur selama dua hari karena surat bunuh diri darimu? _Tsk-tsk_." Masamune berjalan mendekati rival-nya.  
"Apa kau sadar dengan membuatku menunggu, aku akan semakin melimpahkan korban atas namamu?" Cecarnya kala berhenti tidak jauh; saling berhadapan.

Yukimura memejam sejenak.  
Berikutnya mengangkat kedua tombak trisula-nya, dan mengayunkannya, "Pemilik kekuatan supremasi Surga,"  
Berlanjut memasang pose pembukaan standar-nya, "Sanada Yukimura, telah datang!"

Besit senyum penuh keyakinan yang terpampang pada wajah polos rival-nya _sedikit_ mengejutkan Masamune. Namun pedang katana yang dipegangnya kini diangkat sesuai pose bersiaga, walau tidak terlihat serius karena _hanya_ menggunakan satu dari enam.

"Kalau begitu... pemimpin _geng_ Oshu, Date Masamune, disini." Sahutan balasan, dan kilatan-kilatan petir menaungi sekujur tubuh sampai ke ujung bilah.

Yukimura menunduk seiring membungkuk memutarkan kedua senjatanya yang mulai berlibat api; memasang pose menyerang.  
"Aku _pun_... sangat merindukanmu," ucapnya pelan, seolah-olah merupakan 'jawaban' atas semua cecar pertanyaan di awal pertemuan; cukup untuk dapat ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran rival-nya.

Masamune memicing. _Sebenarnya_ berharap apapun yang dikatakan oleh si '_Tiger of Kai_' muda tidak mengandung makna buta seperti normalnya sekedar distraksi.  
"Sayangnya, aku **selalu** memegang janjiku. Kepalamu, di ujung keenam pedangku," balasnya pelan, sesuai penampakan ego-nya.

Yukimura melebarkan senyum, "Ya."

Setelah jawaban padat itu, si '_Tiger of Kai_' muda melompat ke udara, dan melesat turun dengan kecepatan tinggi, "HAAAAAAAAAA! _OUHORAKU_!"

Begitu juga dengan si '_One-Eyed Dragon_' yang menyeringai, "_FULL SPEED AHEAD_! _TESTAMENT_!"

**"JDEEEEERRRR!"**

Ledakan dasyat sampai menjebol sisi samping benteng.

"...!" Kojuro hanya bisa membawa tangan kanannya untuk melindungi pandangan saat kedua kilau biru dan merah berpencar pada kedua sisi.

Masamune melebarkan seringainya seketika helm pelindung kepalanya retak dan pecah. Sementara salah satu tanduk helm pelindung kepala Yukimura patah.

_"Ini_ LEBIH dari yang kuharapkan, baiklah... JANGAN MEMBUATKU MENUNGGU, SANADA YUKIMURA!" Seruan tepat menyarungkan pedangnya sesaat. Lalu menarik keenamnya sekaligus bersama pengerahan kekuatan petir secara penuh pada masing-masing bilah, dan maju melesat kembali ke arah rival-nya.

**"DUAAAAAAR! BLAAAAAAR!..."**

Ledakan-ledakan dasyat terus berentet seiring keduanya saling mengadu kelihaian berperang; satu-lawan-satu, tanpa perundingan.  
Osaka benar-benar menjadi pusat kehancuran; sosok-sosok sipil yang berlarian panik, para prajurit yang berjuang mati-matian mencari tempat perlindungan sementara agar tidak menjadi korban kolateral...

**"CRANK! CRANK! CRANK-CRANK-CRANK!... ZIIIIIING-CRANK!"**

Masamune _tetap_ menyeringai penuh kesenangan sepanjang menebas-menebas-menebas-... terus-terus-terus-terus-...  
Kegilaan sungguh telah melewati batas, dan bagian terbaik dari semua ini... Yukimura **tetap** melayani semua serangan kombo-kombo edan-nya.

"_DEATH BITE_!" Seruan tepat meluncurkan serangan area,

Sementara Yukimura menyilangkan kedua tombaknya untuk menahan, sebelum menebasnya, sehingga partial-partial beliung petir yang ter-deflek menyebar dan menghantam ke segala arah.

**"BZZZT-BZZZT..." **

Kilatan-kilatan petir menghiasi sesaat kedua bilah trisula akibat efek kekuatan penuh dari si '_One-Eyed Dragon_'. Namun Yukimura segera bersiap dengan pose menyerang kembali berbarengan tarian api bergelora pada sekujur tubuhnya.

"_SENRYO HANABI_! HAAAAAAAAAA!" Seruan tepat melesat,

Masamune langsung menanggapinya dengan _charge _maksimal.  
"_Heh_! _JET-X_!" Serunya sambil melepaskan puluhan tebasan sehingga bentuk-bentuk 'X' melesat lurus ke arah target.

Yukimura terus menghancurkannya sepanjang berlari, juga lurus,  
"_REKKA_!" Seruan bersama menjuruskan puluhan tusuk seketika rival-nya berada dalam jangkauan kedua tombaknya; memaksa rival-nya bertahan, sibuk menangkis. Dan saat mengetahui lawan tengah menjadi 'target diam', Yukimura pun melanjutkannya dengan putaran '_finishing blow_',

"_DAIREKKA_!"

"_Tch_!" Decak Masamune begitu menetapkan diri memijak tepat rival-nya melesat mempapasnya... Sayangnya tindakan fatal; tanah terburu terbawa dampak beliung api dan hancur, sekaligus menghempaskannya ke udara.

Yukimura menatap dengan tanpa ekspresi; masih memunggungi, juga men-_charge_ kekuatan maksimal,  
"Maafkan aku." Ucapan pelan selayaknya salam penutup; Yukimura pun melesat ke si '_One-Eyed Dragon_', "DAISHARIN!"

"TUAN-KU MASAMUNE!" Teriak Kojuro secara panik,

Tapi sosok Sarutobi Sasuke mendadak muncul dan melemparkan dual shuriken; menghentikan niat untuk membantu tepat kedua senjata itu menancap pada tembok, pada kedua sisi sejarak tipis dari kanan-kiri pipinya.

"Yoooo~!" Salam Sasuke.

"Kau...!" Geram Kojuro seiring tarian petir menyelimuti pedang bertulisan kanji: '_Bonten akan menjadi cahaya bagi One-Eyed Dragon menerangi Surga_'.

"Aw~ Semakin serius, bukan? Tuan Katakura?" Goda Sasuke sambil bersandar manis pada tembok yang masih utuh; meski jemari kedua tangannya memainkan tali tipis yang terhubung ke poros masing-masing dual shuriken-nya mirip desain yoyo.

"MINGGIR!" Seru Kojuro tanpa basa-basi, langsung menyerang si ninja.

Sementara di udara...

Yukimura hampir mencapai lawan-nya. Namun tanpa diketahuinya...

Di detik Masamune bersiaga...  
"...!" Mata kirinya melebar syok sewaktu sebentuk kehadiran; kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang mengalun bersama arus keutuhan sesosok... Sarutobi Hattori Hanzo yang menjuruskan serangan tepat di belakang si '_Tiger of Kai_' muda.

Kontan Masamune melemparkan keenam pedangnya ke si ninja; mengambil keputusan terburuk berbarengan bilah trisula menemukan mangsa... menembus dada kanannya dengan telak.

_**BA-DUM!**_

Jantung berdegup keras dan perputaran waktu seakan melambat...

Kedua mata Yukimura membelalak tepat aliran darah mengalir, sebagian menciprat ke wajahnya. Dan di belakangnya... lingkaran biru besar berdesain naga menjaring, membekukan gerakan Hanzo.

"AG-KH...!" Masamune menggeratkan baris gigi saat energi tidak terbilang dari tombak yang menancap membawanya meluncur turun; Yukimura sendiri tidak sempat menghentikannya.

**"BRAAAAAK!" **

Dentum bersama berbagai puing yang terlempar ke sembarang arah...

"GAAAA-AAH!" Erang Masamune saat bilah trisula menyeruak punggungnya akibat dampak dari efek momentum, bahkan deret lempeng pelindung tangan kanannya pecah berantakan... dan aliran api terasa membakarnya hidup-hidup.

"A-..." Yukimura tidak mampu berkata apapun begitu tangan kirinya reflek menarik paksa tombaknya dari tancap. Tubuh rival-nya pun terhentak seiring darah menyemprot deras.  
"_Haa-a_..._ A-_..." Nafasnya memburu bersama lelehan linang air mata sewaktu memalingkan wajah dari pemandangan mengenaskan seorang '_One-Eyed Dragon_' yang bersimbah darah di depannya; menoleh ke lingkaran biru besar yang terpajang di udara... _masih_ mengikat Hanzo.

Masamune memicing perih, tangan kirinya berusaha menggapai rival-nya,  
"Yu- Yuki..."  
Hendak bicara bahwa dirinya... _baik-baik saja_.

Tapi Yukimura terlanjur terkukung kemelut duka bercampur-aduk kemarahan.

"...KEPARAT!" Teriaknya dengan segala perasaan bersalah kala memaksimalkan kekuatan api, dan terbang melesat menuju Hanzo.

Hanzo yang mendeteksi serangan tingkat dewa yang terjurus; berhubung tidak dapat bergerak, otomatis memudarkan tubuhnya dalam alunan arus kelopak bunga sakura seketika si '_Tiger of Kai_' muda menembusnya.

**"BOOOOOOOOOM!"**

Ledakan dasyat terbentuk di udara berbarengan lingkaran biru besar pudar dan keenam bilah pedang katana milik Date Masamune hancur berguguran dalam rupa kepingan-kepingan... Membuat semua yang berada di medan perang beserta sekitar Osaka mengarahkan fokus pada sosok Sanada Yukimura yang saat itu terlihat membara bagaikan...

_Iblis Neraka_.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_A/n: Eaaaaa! Yukimura... ngamuk. Ciyee-ciyeeeee! (apasih...? XD)_**

**_Tq reviewnya *huggy hugs Tsuki-chan*  
Wah iya benar! Aduh. Nama 'Nobu' pasaran sekali... Hiks. Saya rupanya terlalu terfokus ingin menaruh Hattori Hanzo ke komando Ieyasu. T_T  
Tq koreksinya *hugs lagi*_**

**_Bagaimana, apakah seru pertarungannya?  
Kalau melihat animenya, terkadang saya berpikir kalau Masamune benar-benar menyayangi Yukimura melebihi level rival. (Mungkin imajinasi fan-girl XD)_**

**_Oh ya, tentang tulisan kanji, "Bonten Will Become the One-Eyed Dragon Soaring the Heavens", entah saya men-translasi-kannya ke Indonesia benar...?  
Soal Chosokabe yang terkesan tidak mengenal sosok Ishida Mitsunari, sewaktu pertarungan di Sekigahara (OVA), fokus Chosokabe sepertinya hanya pada Motonari.  
Motonari sendiri mengenal, tapi di fic ini saya membuatnya rada-rada oon karena efek udara panas... *hahaha*  
Lalu "Antemo lotte lotte~" si Keiji, ada di gamenya. Yep. Dia menari. XD_**

**_Baiklah! Romansa akan memuncak di chapter berikut! (Ehh? Katanya chapter ini terakhir...? *Laughs*)_**


	8. Bond

**Bond.**

* * *

Masamune menatap jauh pada cerahnya cakrawala yang membentang luas tanpa batas.

Darah _masih_ mengalir dari kuak-kuak luka. Memang tidak sesakit seperti di saat-saat bertarung dengan Oda Nobunaga maupun Hideyoshi Toyotomi, namun tubuhnya terasa sangat berat untuk digerakkan.  
Tidak disanggahnya bahwa ajal... telah terlihat di ambang mata. Dan mereka yang telah menginjak Neraka berusaha menjamahnya, mengundangnya dalam kesatuan... menarik jiwanya.

"...Hm," dengung seiring garis senyum tersimpul parau, sebelum berakhir tersedak oleh darah sendiri, kemudian terbatuk; memaksa seluruh ototnya mengejang selayaknya detik-detik kematian.

_"Tuan Date Masamune...!" _

Wajah samar Sasuke dan Kasuga tampak di antara sejuknya kilauan sinar mentari.

_"Tuan-ku, bertahanlah...! Kami disini...! Tolong jangan tinggalkan kami...! Apa yang harus kami perbuat tanpa Anda, Tuan Masamune...?"_

Kumpulan suara-suara para anak buahnya terus terdengar rancu.

_"Tuan-ku Masamune, kumohon... bertahanlah...!"_

Begitu juga dengan samar-samar bayangan wajah Kojuro beserta penampakan wajah-wajah yang semakin tampak jauh dari deskripsi familiar.

Kematian selalu merupakan momen menyedihkan bagi seorang samurai yang merasa belum menunaikan visi dan misi yang dijunjungnya.  
Sedangkan kisahnya yang berakhir terpuruk disini, Osaka, dari semua tempat yang berada di tanah '_The Rising Sun_'... sepatutnya merupakan 'harga' dari sebuah perasaan yang tidak pernah mau diakuinya.

_'Semua...'_ desah batinnya saat jemari tangan kiri bergerak mengeruk, menggenggam seonggok tanah yang becek oleh genangan darah.

Penyesalan pun terlintas.

Ya. Penyesalan akan ironi... bahwa dirinya, merindukan rasa kehidupan yang damai; _mungkin_... bersama_nya_.

Meski pandangannya mulai memburam, tidak ada satupun hitungan langkah rival-nya yang terlewat dari indera pendengarannya. Setiap ayunan tombak yang penuh presisi... Sengal yang memacu berat... Sampai keindahan setiap kumpulan helai rambut ekor yang mengalun diselanya...

_'...Good boy,'_ apresiasinya di dalam hati setiap kali rival-nya mencetak poin luka pada tubuh lawan.

Dan selama semilir angin sedikit-demi-sedikit membawanya seakan terbang...

Ingin...

Ingin memejam, dan melupakan semua walau jemari kedua tangan masih berharap dapat memegang keenam gagang katana.

Ingin menyampaikan ucapan: 'terima kasih', juga memeluk mereka yang selalu setia mendampinginya.

Ingin kembali pada masa-masa santai di _funhouse_ si Takeda.

Ingin... melihat wajah polos Sanada Yukimura, dan bertarung gila.

Atas segala keinginannya yang semakin tenggelam jauh ke dalam dasar sukma...  
Masamune hanya ingin dapat menyatakan kesanggupannya atas sepatah kata di 'malam pertama'; kata yang selama ini membuatnya bertahan kokoh memungkiri fakta... '_cinta'_.

...

..

.

Pertarungan sengit antara seorang samurai dan seorang ninja sudah mengambil separuh area Osaka.

Ya. Yukimura kali ini **serius** memburu lawannya, seratus persen penuh intensi membunuh.

Namun Hanzo terlihat terus menghindar, seakan mengulur waktu.  
Dan benar, sebentuk benda serba hitam serupa mesin yang dikendarai oleh seseorang kini masuk ke 'arena' dan menembaki dari langit.

"...!" Yukimura pun berusaha sigap menangkis peluru sekaligus berlari menjauh tepat misil-misil meluncur.

**"BOOOOOOMM! BOOOOMMM!..."**

Rentet ledakan-ledakan yang terjadi di sekeliling membuat _sedikit_ distraksi bagi Yukimura.

Seketika benda itu mendarat di atas atap salah satu rumah, sosok Tokugawa Ieyasu melompat turun dan memijak sambil mengadukan kepal kedua tangannya sehingga dentang metal _knuckle_ terdengar. Padat dan dingin.

"Hanzo, _lainnya_." Perintah Ieyasu saat berjalan mempapas sisi si ninja, kemudian mempercepat langkah, berlanjut berlari melesat dengan hunus pukulan ke barisan genteng.

**"DUAAAAAAARRRR!"**

Efek tenaga langsung mengakibatkan tanah bergetar seiring hancurnya rumah yang menjadi posisi pijakan, beserta satu-per-satu rumah seterusnya sesuai garis pancaran ledakan energi yang terjurus.

Yukimura cekat melompat, dan mempersiapkan serangan saat kedua matanya terfokus pada sesosok target —Walau sebenarnya cukup terkejut seketika menyadari **siapa** lawannya.

Tapi Ieyasu tidak membiarkannya begitu saja; langsung mengejar dan menghunuskan kepal tepat lawannya melancarkan putaran tombak berlibat api.

"Tuan Ieyasu! Mengapa Anda melakukannya?! SEMUA! Menghancurkan mereka yang tersebut kawan demi merengkuh kuasa; kita pernah berdiri sejalan di Sekigahara melawan Oda Nobunaga!" Seru Yukimura seketika bilah trisula beradu dengan kerasnya metal _knuckle_. Dan tangan sepasang milik lawannya menangkap gagang tombak,

"Pertanyaan standar yang tidak membutuhkan jawaban; tapi ketahuilah, aku berdiri untuk semua!" Balas Ieyasu saat menggunakan gagang sebagai poros memutar melancarkan tendangan pada atas kepala,

Yukimura cekat menahan menggunakan gagang tombak sepasangnya,  
"Dan merusak segalanya?! Membuat semua murka dan mengisi tanah '_The Rising Sun_' dengan angkara?!" Lalu menghempaskan kaki lawannya disertai putaran ayun untuk melempar,  
"_Ini_... ANDA SERUPA DENGAN LAMBANG KEANGKUHAN HIDEYOSHI TOYOTOMI SENDIRI!" Bentaknya tanpa memperdulikan lawannya mempakemkan pegangan pada gagang, membawanya balik terlempar.

Ieyasu memicing sedih saat mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan kepal yang terarah, selama mengikuti arus gaya gravitasi.  
"Aku berharap bisa mengenalkanmu rupa dunia; kunyatakan sekali lagi: Aku berusaha menjaga! Negara tidak hanya kita, Yukimura!" Sahutan seiring hunus tepat lawannya menyilangkan kedua tombak dengan persiapan menahan,

**"CRANK!"**

"Semua indikasi...!" Disambung hujam pukulan kedua dari tangan sepasangnya,

**"CRANK!"**

"Invasi...!" Masih disambung hujam pukulan ketiga,

**"CRANK!"**

"Influensi...!" Masih sekali lagi,

**"CRANK!"**

"Mereka LEBIH dari sekedar menaruh jangkar dan membangun posisi, membuka lahan dan menyebarkan ideologi...!" Dan tetap lagi,

**"CRANK!"**

"Mereka tengah mencoba mendalami arti eksistensi...!" Lagi,

**"CRANK!"**

"Terhadap kita SEMUA! Mencari kelemahan untuk momen beraksi, dan kalian tidak mengerti —**Tidak. Satupun**, selain terus dan terus bertarung sendiri!" Hujam pukulan dikesekian kalinya membuat lawannya meluncur jatuh ke daratan.

**"SRAAAAAAKKK!"**

Yukimura segera memijakkan kedua kakinya seiring bilah trisula kedua tombak ditancapkan ke tanah, sehingga efek momentum pukulan tidak membawanya tersungkur.  
Sementara lawannya mendarat mulus, kini mengambil posisi bersiaga. Dan atas semua jawaban tadi, wajahnya menunduk pilu saat membalas,

"Jika Anda _tetap_ memaksa... Maka, **apa** yang berbeda dari Anda dan mereka...?"

"..." Ieyasu terhenyak.

Yukimura menegakkan badan seraya menarik kedua tombaknya dari tancap,  
"Semua pernah merasakan kehilangan rasa, demi kata: 'semua'..." Lalu membungkuk saat memutarkan kedua senjatanya,  
"Semua juga pernah merasakan berpegang teguh pada arti pertaruhan, demi keunggulan: Siapa yang terbaik sepanjang masa..." Tarian api mengisi alur putaran yang perlahan beralih beliung,  
"Bahkan aku pun, _sekarang_, **harus** meninggalkan_nya_... karena ketetapan hatiku untuk membersihkan noda; membuktikan bahwa aku ada, **bagi sisi_nya_**..." Yukimura mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua matanya berlinang, walau pancaran api tekad pada kedua iris menusuk jiwa siapapun yang melihat.

"Juga **semua**... atas 'semua' takdir; tidak hanya 'aku' dan 'kamu', bahkan 'kita' dan 'mereka'... Anda tidak bisa berlaku sendiri! KAMI DISINI; BAHWA KESELURUHAN TERJALIN!" Serunya, kemudian melompat ke udara.

Sedangkan Ieyasu masih terpaku, benar-benar terdiam membisu.

...Hingga kesadarannya, ketulusan; _sesuatu_ yang pernah hilang dari dirinya karena mencoba dewasa dan berharap mengerti tentang dunia.  
"Seandainya... _Seandainya_ 'dia' bisa berpikir hal serupa _untukku_..." Baris gigi bergerat seiring jemari kedua tangannya dikepalkan...

Lalu menatap tajam pada lawannya,

"Baiklah. Kalau kita akan mengadu keyakinan atas arti 'jalinan'... maka, kesampingkan **semua**; _ini_... untuk nama orang tersayang. Bersiaplah menerima 'harga' jika kamu kalah pada pertaruhan ini!"

Dengan kalimat itu, Ieyasu menutup pembicaraan, dan mengerahkan seluruh tenaga tepat lawannya meluncur turun ke arahnya.

"Maka... _ini_ untuk Date Masamune! _OUHORAKU_!"

"Dan _ini_ untuk Ishida Mitsunari! _TENDODZUKI_!"

Seruan dari masing-masingnya bersama segala ketetapan hati,

Sementara di lain sisi...

Hanzo muncul menyerang kerumunan prajurit berbendera klan 'Date'.  
Karena Sasuke dan Kasuga merasa masih memiliki 'perhitungan' dengan ninja unik itu, keduanya pun ber-inisiatif maju melawan.

Tapi sesaat Kojuro menarik bilah katana untuk membantu, suara khas menyela,

"Kojuro..."

Kojuro pun menoleh ke sosok Tuan-nya yang berusaha berdiri dibantu para anak buah.

"Pinjam... pedangmu," lirih Masamune.

"..." Kojuro menatap pedih pada jemari tangan kiri Tuan-nya yang gemetar, sebelum berakhir menyodorkan gagang pedang.

"_Thank you_..."

Utaraan dari mulut belepotan darah beserta suara yang dipaksakan agar terdengar senormalnya, hingga hias garis senyum saat wajah terangkat tegak tanpa menghilangkan faktor harga diri; menolak kesadaran bahwa dirinya **memang** sedang sekarat.

_"Lihat padaku... __**hanya padaku**__, Tuan Masamune."_

Ngiang kalimat itu...

_'Ya. Hanya padamu...'_ desahnya dalam hati, seakan... _janji_.

Tidak ada kata selain tatapan-tatapan pedih padanya yang menggenggam erat-erat gagang pedang.

Dengan terhuyung, Masamune melepaskan diri dari papah. Lalu memejam sejenak.

Di detik membuka mata kiri... Kaki kanannya memulai langkah, berlanjut pancaran kilatan-kilatan petir menaungi sekujur tubuh sampai ke ujung bilah seketika melesat pergi. Jauh, sangat jauh.

Satu hal yang pasti, Date Masamune tidak sendiri.  
Kilau ungu juga melesat dari sisi berlawanan, keduanya menuju area pertarungan inti.

Dan...

**"CRANK!"**

Pertemuan bilah tombak trisula dengan bilah pedang katana, beserta bilah pedang odachi dengan metal _knuckle_ seiring tanah bergetar, disambung ledakan energi yang menggerus dan menyebar, menghancurkan bentuk-bentuk padat di sekitar mereka.

**"BLAAAAAASSST!"**

Sekali lagi suara ledakan menyeramkan diikuti sinar terang-benderang yang membumbung ke angkasa... Menarik seluruh fokus.

Sementara Hanzo menerima torehan fatal atas kelengahannya; kilau pedang katana sejenis laido menebas perut bersama papas dari seorang '_God of War_'.

Kenshin berdiri penuh wibawa keanggunan beserta raut kesedihan, seraya menyarungkan pedang disertai pernyataan,  
"Meski Anda hanya mengikuti perintah, _tetap_, harga _juga_ berlaku tersebab mereka yang 'terluka'. Perasaan, satu dari bagian jiwa yang membentuk jalinan. Anda pun... sepatutnya memiliki hati dan desisi, mana yang terpenting bagi pemenuhan. Apakah ini sebatas kepercayaan... Ataukah demi arti pengakuan."

Sebagai pengakhir tanda 'titik',

**"Crink."**

Gema di tengah keheningan tepat Kenshin mengunci pedang pada sarung; seakan momentum. Hanzo pun ambruk ke tanah, berlanjut pudar dalam alunan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura.

Sedangkan pada 'arena'...  
Di tengah kekacauan yang mulai mereda...

"..._Haa_..."

"..._Haa-a_..."

Sengal memburu dari masing-masing sosok; _keempatnya_.

"_Yuki_..." ucap Masamune dengan parau, tidak terlalu perduli akan posisinya yang saat ini agak bersandar pada punggung milik sosok yang sangat membencinya.

"Mitsu...nari...?" Timpal Ieyasu kala kedua matanya melebar syok, benar-benar menatap tidak percaya karena kabar yang tadi diperolehnya adalah...

Ishida Mitsunari memicing atas intonasi lega beserta rona perhatian dari rival-nya, mengimbuhi kecambuk yang mengisi lubuk dada selama raut menahan fluktuasi kemarahan.  
"Jangan mengartikan salah," geramnya.  
"Ini karena..."

"Kalian... _seenaknya_..." sambung Masamune kala aliran-aliran petir menguat,

"Memasukkan nama orang ke dalam pertaruhan..." desis Mitsunari tepat aura ungu bergelora dari sekujur tubuh saat menggerakkan pedangnya yang masih beradu dengan metal _knuckle_,

"Dan menganggap... orang itu telah mati!" Kesal Masamune disertai pedang dibawa menghentak bilah trisula.

"Eh...?" Gumanan terhenyak yang nyaris serempak dari Yukimura dan Ieyasu, seketika masing-masingnya terdorong ke belakang, dan sekejap, kedua pria muda di depan mereka yang tertanda: 'rival', mendadak melesat menyerang.

**"CRANK! CRANK! CRANK-CRANK-CRANK!..."**

"...Tuan Masamune! Aku—"

"Berisik! BERISIK! _Kau_ SUNGGUH BERISIK!" Potong Masamune, memaksakan diri mengayunkan pedang, terus bergerak menebas rival-nya meski tidak ada yang kena,

"Mitsunari, o-oi! T-tunggu!" Ieyasu semakin nyengir serba salah saat mundur menghindari sabetan-sabetan secepat hantu dari rival-nya,

"Tuan Masamune...! Berhenti...!" Teriakan Yukimura, terdengar memohon,

"Aku _sedang_ melihat **hanya** **padamu**! MAKA LAYANI AKU!" Balas Masamune yang pantang menyerah menjuruskan sabetan-sabetan; menjauhkan kedua pihak oposisi awal,

"M-Mitsunari, aku sungguh senang kamu baik-baik saja... Tapi bukan begini— UAAAAAHH!"

"MATI SANA!" Geram Mitsunari tanpa berhenti melancarkan serangan-serangan gencar.

Sementara di atas benteng, dekat salah satu menara...

"...Setidaknya berakhir baik," komentar Keiji, tidak berhenti tersenyum menyaksikan kerusuhan keempat 'samurai', dimana sosok Date Masamune dan Ishida Mitsunari seolah-olah bertindak penengah, meskipun dengan cara khas ego sendiri-sendiri.

Yumekichi yang menonton dari pundaknya juga mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Sedangkan di bawah...

Kenshin melirik ke mantan rival-nya yang baru bergabung sebagai penonton.  
"Tidakkah melihat mereka yang muda membangkitkan kesan akan memori lama?" Tanyanya, seakan sekedar formalitas antara 'permintaan' sekaligus komentar; bahwasannya satu, tentu Takeda mengerti.

"Hahahaha. Kenshin, ini mungkin bukan saat yang tepat bagiku untuk mengangkat senjata. Tapi..." Takeda menaruh senjata kipas mirip kapak ke depan, dan menoleh ke pria elegan yang berdiri di sebelahnya.  
"Mungkin _sedikit_ mengenang, sebelum semuanya hilang. Aku tidak keberatan, _temanku_." Lanjutan sebagai pernyataan persetujuan.

"_Hm_," senyum pun terlukis.  
Kemudian Kenshin menarik bilah katana dari sarung, "Jangan gugur sebelum diriku karena aku... akan selalu merindukan Anda."

Setelah pernyataan itu, keduanya serempak saling menjauh dan menyiagakan posisi.

Sasuke menahan Kasuga yang hendak memberikan interupsi,  
"Hei. Aku tidak ingin bersikap sok filosofi padamu. Tapi _Nona_, semua orang adalah pribadi yang berbeda. Tidak semua orang memiliki momen kesempatan untuk menepatkan ungkapan rasa."

Kasuga terdiam sesaat, dan tersenyum.  
"Ya sudah. Daripada nganggur kan?" Sahutnya sambil menunjukkan deret kunai dalam apit jemari lentik.

"Astaga... Kau tidak menangkap maksudku ya?" Balas Sasuke, meski kedua tangan kini menyiagakan dual shuriken.

Kasuga memainkan deret kunai,  
"Tentu aku mengerti. Aku _juga_ ingin menepatkan ungkapan rasa sebalku padamu, kamu yang selalu sok keren dan seenaknya saja menentukan sikap di saat-saat genting, bahkan kenapa aku sampai bisa selalu bertemu dan bersanding sisi denganmu? Karena itu aku ingin membuat momen sesuai versi 'kita', mumpung kamu berada disini."

Lalu menunjuk disertai seruan tantangan, "Sarutobi Sasuke, hadapi nasibmu!"

Sasuke pun mendesah panjang.

Saat kedua Tuan dan kedua ajudan memulai pertarungan tanpa aba-aba...

Kojuro berjalan mendekati 'arena', menanti Tuan-nya dengan sabar.

Tapi...

Apakah ini berarti _happy ending_?

...

..

.

"Sanada! Date! Maaf, aku harus pergi dulu, ada urusan mendadak! Kita selesaikan nan— UWAAAAAAA! Mitsunari! Tolong jangan serius...!" Seru Ieyasu kala melompat menghindari berbagai sabetan dari rival-nya, berlanjut memanggil,

"_Honda Tadakatsu_,_ Shutsugeki seyo_!"

Tadakatsu pun datang menjemput dari langit.

"Jangan pikir aku tidak akan mengejarmu sampai Mikawa!" Seru Mitsunari.

"A-ah... Kalau begitu aku ke Kyoto!" Balasan Ieyasu tepat naik ke punggung Tadakatsu.

"SAMA SAJA!" Geram Mitsunari sambil terus mengejar.

Sedangkan sepasang rival berikutnya...

Tubuh Masamune mencapai limit karena terlalu banyak darah yang terbuang, ditambah mengerahkan tenaga cuma-cuma.

Begitu terhuyung jatuh...

Yukimura langsung menelantarkan kedua tombaknya begitu saja; kedua tangan cekat menangkap dan mendekap erat.

"Tuan Masamune...!" Paniknya saat mendudukkan rival-nya secara hati-hati.

"...Berisik." Balasan dengan intonasi lelah dari Masamune, walau bersikap pasrah terhadap kedua tangan yang melingkar pada abdomen.

Kojuro yang melihat segera berlari ke Tuan-nya.

Yukimura tidak tanggung menumpahkan perasaannya yang penuh rasa bersalah,  
"Aku... berharap bisa mengganti, apa yang terjadi antara _aku_ dan_ kamu_, beserta semua... baik tentang Oshu dan ketidaksanggupanku menghadapi wajahmu... juga tentang malam itu..."

Untuk beberapa lama Masamune memperhatikan wajah kalut rival-nya.  
Dan seperti biasa, versi empati-nya hanya, "Kalau kau terus memasang tampang anak anjing begitu... Aku akan menghantui bokongmu."

Yukimura mencoba tersenyum.

"Sana. Selesaikan dulu urusanmu," ucap Masamune seraya menoleh,

Yukimura pun mengikuti arah tatapan, dan _disana_... bendera Takeda di pegangan salah seorang prajurit, berada pada jalur pandangan.  
"Apa... tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya dengan kalem, seakan meminta ijin.

Namun jawaban yang diterima hanya dengusan, sesuai tipikal bosan.

Yukimura lumayan rada-rada bebal dengan tingkah serba ego si rival tercinta, kini mengangguk saja. Lalu menyandarkan tubuh si '_One-Eyed Dragon_' pada Kojuro, dan berdiri, melangkah menuju si prajurit... memegang tiang kayu itu.

Kemudian menancapkannya pada tanah.

"OSAKA, milik Takeda!" Serunya.

Teriakan kemenangan pun terdengar dari para prajurit pihak Takeda.

Masamune terdiam.

Meski begitu...

"Sebentar... Bantu aku berdiri," pintanya pada '_Right Eye_'-nya.

Meski Kojuro tidak ingin mendengarkan, tetap, berakhir mengangkat tubuh Tuan-nya dengan perlahan. Praduganya untuk ini: _Mungkin_ Tuan-nya hendak memberi penghormatan sebagai wujud sportivitas terhadap sang rival.

Setelahnya, Tuan-nya bicara, "Kojuro. Aku ingin membawa pulang kemenangan... bagi _diriku_."

Kali ini, Kojuro mengerutkan kedua alisnya karena dikiranya Tuan-nya berniat membahas taktik baru dan teritori baru sebagai target invasi; di saat badan tidak fit begitu? Tapi entah kenapa, penekanan kata: 'diriku' terlalu bertema pribadi.

"Uh... maksudnya, Tuan-ku?" Tanyanya segera.

Tuan-nya tiba-tiba menyeringai, dan aura _sadis_ terlihat jelas sehingga Kojuro agak menyesal menanyakannya. Apalagi Tuan-nya kini melepaskan bantuan pegangan, dan berjalan seorang diri menghampiri rival-nya dengan pedang tetap di genggaman tangan kiri.

_'Uh-oh. Ini... akan berakhir buruk...'_ pikir Kojuro secara was-was.  
Dan dugaannya benar,

Masamune tanpa basa-basi menebas tiang kayu bendera Takeda yang terpancang tersebut.

**"PLEK!"**

Riuh suka cita kontan berhenti; semua pandangan tertuju pada potongan bendera yang tergeletak.

"..." Yukimura pun menatap datar.

"YAK! DATE MASAMUNE PEMIMPIN _GENG_ OSHU DARI KLAN 'DATE', SUKSES MEREBUT OSAKA DARI TAKEDA!" Seru Masamune.

Teriakan kemenangan pun terdengar dari para prajurit pihak Date.

"Kamu... curang. Ini tidak sportif, Tuan Masamune!" Sela Yukimura.

Masamune hanya memasang tampang _sedikit_ bajingan, "Haaaaa? Haruskah?"  
Sebelum rival-nya membuka mulut menimpal...

"Kau tahu, banyak problema di antara kita," ucapnya sembari menyarungkan pedang katana yang dipegangnya ke salah satu sarung —Serasa hak milik pribadi.

Berikutnya tangan kiri diunjuk, jari telunjuk diacu, "Pertama... Kau menunda lama,"  
Kemudian jari tengah diacu, "Kedua... Kau bahkan memata-mataiku dan memanfaatkanku,"  
Lalu jari manis diacu, "Ketiga... Kau menusukku, menghilangkan banyak darah dan membuat mataku berkunang-kunang,"

"Itu kan tidak sengaja...!" Bantah Yukimura.

Masamune melebarkan seringai, "Ohhhhhhhh~? Jadi kau tidak menyangkal kalau kau menyuruh ninja kesayanganmu untuk poin kedua?"

Sasuke yang sempat mendengar di tengah pertarungan dengan Kasuga, lagi-lagi mendesah panjang.

"Aku... mencemaskanmu...!" Sanggah Yukimura.  
"Lagipula wajar kan, karena aku sebagai..." Yukimura menahan kalimatnya, dan lidahnya terasa kelu.

Masamune sendiri hanya menatap, seolah-olah menanti.

Kata: 'lupakan', sudah berada di ujung lidah Yukimura; itu karena TERLALU menghargai rival-nya, dan berkata lebih ditakutkan akan—

"Sebagai apa? Teruskan."

Suara Masamune memotong pemikiran Yukimura.  
Maka...

"Tuan Masamune, aku selaku pemegang komando tertinggi 'Takeda' dari Kai, meminta kembali Osaka. Aku sudah berjanji pada Tuan Shingen akan membuat bendera Takeda tetap berkibar di Osaka, karena itu... _Kumohon_."  
Permintaan yang disertai aksi bersimpuh, membungkuk selayaknya permintaan ini merupakan perlakuan resmi —Sejujurnya men-distraksikan lawan bicaranya dari topik disebelumnya.

Masamune mendesah panjang.  
Lalu berkata, "_Yuki_, kau menyebalkan."

Yukimura mengangkat wajahnya tepat rival-nya mengacukan jari kelingking.

"Dan kau masih berhutang 'membenahiku'," lanjut Masamune.  
"Juga..." Ibu jari diacu, tapi telapak kini dibalikkan menyodor seakan bantuan untuk berdiri,  
"Aku harus menekankan ini: Kepalamu, **hanya** **milikku**. Bahkan semua bagian_mu..._ hingga semua yang berada di bawah bendera Takeda, **akan** menjadi milikku." Penekanannya kembali.

Yukimura membalas pandangan rival-nya, kali ini terlihat serius.  
Sebelum berakhir tersenyum, "Untuk kata: 'semua'... Kamu harus melangkahi mayatku dulu, Tuan Masamune."  
Kemudian mengangkat tangan kirinya, jemari menyambut dan menggenggam telapak tangan di hadapannya, membiarkan si '_One-Eyed Dragon_' menariknya berdiri.

Sayangnya, Masamune tidak berhenti menarik rival-nya —Tepatnya menyeret, menuju kuda hitam miliknya yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh salah seorang anak buah.

"U-um... Tuan Masamune?"  
Meski Yukimura terbingung-bingung, tetap mengikuti saja. Sampai...

Tubuhnya didorong menaiki punggung kuda, pada dudukan depan. Disusul Masamune yang kini duduk menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya bicara,

"Lagipula... semenjak klan 'Date' menumbangkan bendera 'Takeda' dan Osaka telah berada di bawah benderaku, berarti aku selaku pemimpin berhak **membawa pulang** tanda bukti kemenangan: **Dirimu**."

Kuda langsung meringkik mengangkat kedua kaki depannya, berbarengan Yukimura terhenyak,

"Eh...?"

"Kojuro! Kuserahkan sisanya padamu!" Ucapan sembari lalu dari Masamune saat kuda bergerak memacu langkah.

"Ehhhhhhhhh...?!" Yukimura yang baru sadar maksud kalimat disebelumnya, sejelasnya panik.  
"Tunggu—"  
Namun kuda telah berlari menuju pintu depan benteng Osaka.

"Se-sebentar...! O-Oyakata-sama! Maafkan aku! Aku mengecewakanmu...! Aku gagal mempertahankannya, Oyakata-samaaaaaaa...!"

Suara teriakan si '_Tiger of Kai_' muda menghilang ditelan keriuhan para pasukan, entah pihak mana saja yang bersorak. Pastinya... semua di detik ini benar-benar mensyukuri kalau mereka masih bisa mengecap kehidupan.

Sedangkan Kojuro mendesah panjang atas urusan tele-tele demokrasi soal Osaka yang dibebankan oleh Tuan-nya —Tidak seperti dirinya akan mengomel...  
_'Apa boleh buat...'_ utaraan batinnya saat melemparkan pandangan ke pertarungan persahabatan antara Takeda dan Kenshin.

Lalu kabar Motochika Chosokabe dan Mori Motonari?

Ah, lewatkan mereka. Tampaknya keduanya juga sedang asik bertarung sendiri, entah sudah nyasar ke teritori mana.

* * *

**_TBC...?_**

* * *

**_A/n: ahahahaha, lanjut? (Lah, nanya lagi... XD)_**

**_Tq reviewnya *hugs Sherin137 n Tsuki-chan*  
Sherin137: tq sekali! Saya memang suka memainkan kalimat, jadi ya terkesan 'berat'. XD Sedang diusahakan untuk update sehari sekali —Sayangnya chapter ini agak terlambat *hahaha*  
Tsuki-chan: tq~ *hugs lagi* Ah ic! Berarti penangkapan deskripsi saya berbeda yang soal Bonten. Saya pikir artinya: 'mendampingi' sebagai cahaya (meraih Surga?). Sempat terpikir sih: 'mendampingi' terbang ke Surga. *hahaha*_**

**_Mitsunari dan Masamune sedikit kejam ya...? Yah begitulah para uke versi saya~ *laughs*_**

**_Sepertinya chapter ini lumayan kurang memuaskan... agak terlalu drama kah?_**


	9. Mind and Soul

**Mind and Soul.**

* * *

"._..aogimiyuru wa  
__kumorinaki ano ozora  
__waga kono mune mo  
__hito-iro aoku sumi watarite..._"

Langkah derap keempat kaki kuda memacu cepat dan cepat, karena matahari telah separuh tenggelam di ufuk Barat.

Sepanjang perjalanan, dagu Masamune bersandar pada pundak kanan rival-nya, sedikit membeban, namun Yukimura tidak pernah menaruh keluhan maupun menunjukkan sikap keberatan.  
Mereka _hanya_ bersanding sisi, dimana pada versi Yukimura: Sama sekali tidak menuntut banyak tentang situasi rival-nya yang menyandarkan bidang dada pada punggungnya seakan menggantungkan hidup padanya.

"..._wa ga senaka nomi  
__oikakete kita sonata yo  
__kansha no omoi  
__tsutaetai tada hito-koto dake..._"

Bahkan pada versi Masamune sendiri yang sedaritadi melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada abdomen rival-nya, benar-benar minus arogan, selama mendengarkan sayup-sayup dendang lagu dari mulut Yukimura.

"..._ah wa ga jinsei  
__hitokakera no kui mo mienu  
__kono iji suramuki tooshite  
__inochi wo sakaseta yue_..."

"_Mmm_..." dengung seiring senyum saat katup mulut Masamune terbuka tipis, mengulum pinggir daun telinga kanan rival-nya.

Sedangkan Yukimura berusaha fokus pada rute yang ditempuh kala jemari tangan kiri rival-nya merayapi lekuk lembah-lembah otot _six-pack_, naik hingga ke bidang dada...

"..._ah wa ga jinsei_— Ahh... Tuan Masamune..." Lantun semakin meredup seiring jemari menyelip ke dalam pelindung dada di balik jaket, meraba puting dada kanan.

"_Shh_... Jangan berhenti," bisik Masamune saat dua jari bergerak mengapit puting, kemudian jari tengah menekannya secara merotasi.

"...Nnhhh... Aku sedang berkonsentrasi pada jalanan," desah Yukimura sambil memegang pergelangan tangan kiri itu, meski tidak menolak sewaktu rival-nya mengecup sisi lehernya, membuatnya sedikit mendongak dan menyandarkan belakang kepala pada pundak kiri di belakangnya.

"Santai saja. Kuda-ku lebih pintar dari Chosokabe," timpal Masamune selama mengisi jenjang leher di depannya dengan rentet ciuman kecil.

Sewaktu Yukimura mendengar nama itu, menjadikannya ingin menggoda, "Ah... Jadi Tuan Masamune memiliki favorit baru."

"Ohhh~? Apa aku mendengar nada cemburu?" Balasan disertai lidah melulur siku antara leher dan bahu.  
"Lagian salahmu sendiri yang malas mengejarku..." lanjutnya, lalu menggigit dengan bercanda.

"Mmm... aku sudah berusaha, Tuan Masamune. Tampaknya kemampuanku masih sangat jauh..." Kali ini intonasi yang tersirat adalah penyesalan. Tampaknya penerimaan definisi 'mengejar' agak berbeda konotasi.  
Tentu saja. Yukimura telah membuang setahun demi menyatukan semua dalam Kai, dan tetap, nyatanya tidak terdapat banyak kemajuan berarti. Bisa dimaklumi jika Tuan Shingen bertahan keras untuk berdiri di sisinya; bukan karena faktor tidakpercayaan, melainkan menjaganya serupa perlakuan terhadap... _bocah_.

Masamune tersenyum tipis kala melepaskan gigit, "Aku bisa mengajarimu. Namun _untukmu_, kurasa dengan limit otakmu, kau bakal tertahan lama di Oshu."

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu..." komentar Yukimura diikuti aksi merengut.

Masamune melebarkan senyum, "Baiklah. Proposalku hanya ada dua pilihan: Kau menyerahkan Kai padaku, berarti kau menjadi bawahanku sekaligus menjalankan Kai sesuai komandoku... Atau tetap berada di Oshu sebagai tahanan perang ekslusif, hitung-hitung belajar bagaimana caraku berstrategi."

Yukimura melirik, "Kamu **tahu** jawabanku."

"Haa... Sungguh menyebalkan," desah Masamune saat jemari tangan kiri memaksa naik... memegang lekuk antara leher dan dagu, menolehkan wajah rival-nya padanya.  
"..._Sanada Yukimura_."  
Berikutnya katup mulutnya meraup bibir,

Yukimura reflek membuka mulutnya, memperdalam ciuman seiring lidah menggesek dalam baur saliva, dan jemari tangan kanannya kini mengelus rahang di wajah kokoh rival-nya.

Sayangnya Masamune hanya menggoda.  
Begitu rival-nya berniat mengunci lebih, sesi segera diakhirinya begitu saja dengan kuluman manis pada bibir bawah. Sementara nafas hangat menerpa dari katup mulut Yukimura yang masih terbuka bersama lidah yang menggantung.

"Nanti," bisik Masamune sambil menyusurkan ibu jari pada bibir bawah rival-nya.  
"Jika kau menyenangkanku, aku akan menjadi Tuan Rumah yang baik untukmu." Lalu maju mengecup bibir atas,

Yukimura kembali mendesah,  
"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Tuan Masamune..." Seraya menanggapi dengan ciuman tipis, juga aksi menggigit bibir bawah sebagai simbolisasi menyetujui tantangan.

"_Mmmmm_..." dengung berbumbu kepuasan dari Masamune.

Dengan sahutan itu, kedua insan kembali meneruskan sesi ciuman ditemani alunan angin sepoi-sepoi dan gemerisik dedaunan, memberikan nuansa ketenangan... kedamaian... tanpa ada momok pertentangan beserta embel-embel perdebatan perang; penerimaan, khususnya bagi kesadaran Masamune.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal kesadaran...  
Walau kondisi Masamune berada pada status: 'lemah', tetap mampu menyadari satu hal.

**"GRUSAK! SRAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"**

Kuda seketika itu berhenti tepat sebentuk sosok tampil di tengah jalan,

"HOI! CEPAT TURUN! AKU MEMBUTUHKAN KU—"  
Chosokabe berhenti bicara, menganga saat melihat pemandangan—

"..." Masamune melirik.

Yep. Mereka tidak sendirian.

"KAU...!"  
Chosokabe menunjuk-nunjuk antara marah sekaligus merona merah tersebab sempat menyaksikan adegan *beep* yang terlalu *beep*, itu bahkan sangat *beeeeeep*! O-OI YANG BENAR SAJA?!

Sedangkan Yukimura segera memutus ciuman, menghibahkan perhatian pada siapapun orang yang berdiri tidak jauh di hadapan kuda.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau nyasar lagi," sarkastis Masamune.

"_Heh_! Terima kasih padamu, juga rival-ku yang keparat itu. Lalu KAU...! TURUN KAU! Kau harus membayar ganti rugi atas kapalku!" Seru Chosokabe sambil menyiapkan senjata jangkar miliknya.

"Ah! Tuan Motochika Chosokabe, benar?" Sela Yukimura.  
"Aku Sanada Yukimura. Tampaknya Anda saat ini berada di perbatasan Oshu. Untuk masalah pertarungan, tolong tangguhkan dulu. Tuan Masamune sedang tidak sehat. Jadi... _mohon mengerti_."

Pernyataan itu membuat Chosokabe mengangkat alis kanannya.  
"Sanada Yukimura? Kau... ajudan baru si Iblis mata satu nan jahanam itu? Kukira kau adalah seorang '_Tiger of Kai_' yang baru..." sahutnya, sedikit bingung.  
Kemudian sesuatu teringat, "Oh ya...! Osaka!" Lalu memicing, "Jangan bilang kalau _kau_ bersamanya sebagai..."

"_Hm_," dengung Masamune sembari menelusurkan jemari ke dagu, mendongakkan wajah rival-nya menggunakan jari telunjuk.  
"Nah katakan, _Yuki_. Kau **sebagai apaku** disini?" Pancingnya, iseng-iseng mengungkit kisah disebelumnya.

Yukimura pun melirik ke rival-nya dengan ekspresi serba salah, karena untuk kedua mode baik 'tahanan' dan 'kekasih', sama-sama menghasilkan versi... 'mengakui' —Walau sama sekali tidak masalah mengakui 'kekasih', konsiderasi yang ditakutkannya adalah bakal membawa isu buruk tentang nama besar si '_One-Eyed Dragon_' beserta Tuan Takeda Shingen sendiri.  
Maka jalan tengah bagi kedua pemakai penutup mata...

"Aku disini sebagai seorang '_Tiger of Kai_', datang ke Oshu membawa arti persahabatan..."

"Klise," timpal Masamune.

Sementara mata kanan Chosokabe semakin menyipit.  
_'Apa ciuman tadi adalah istilah baru dari arti persahabatan...? Dan panggilan 'Yuki' terlalu akrab bagi seorang 'rival', kan?'_ Pikirnya.

Yukimura menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan meneruskan 'jawaban',  
"Jadi, kalau Anda masih menetapkan hati untuk bertarung dengan Tuan Masamune, berarti Anda akan menghadapiku juga."

Saat Chosokabe hendak mengomentari, mata kanannya menangkap sekelebat sosok-sosok... ninja, di antara remang lebatnya pepohonan.  
Memang santer terdengar kabar kalau Sanada Yukimura memiliki _geng_ _bodyguard_. Sungguh berbahaya. Apalagi para anak buahnya dilepaskan 'piknik' tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Begitu. Aliansi, huh?" Dengusnya.

Yukimura mau menyahuti, tapi keduluan rival-nya.

"Tidak ada kata: 'aliansi', Chosokabe. _Kau_ mengenalku, bukan?" Tegas Masamune, dan si bajak laut menggeleng pasif,

"Tch! Merepotkan. Pokoknya 'kita' akan tetap ada. Ingat itu!" Camnya. Kemudian menyingkir untuk memberikan jalan.

Masamune menyeringai, "Ya-ya. Dan saat itu terjadi, berharap saja aku tidak membawa pemuda manis ini,"  
Berikutnya mengucap ke rival-nya, "Pastinya kau tidak akan membiarkanku bertarung gila dengannya, dan menganggapnya sebagai rival sepadan, benar, Sanada Yukimura?"

Sejelasnya _masih_ memancing.

Yukimura pun mendesah panjang.  
"Kalau begitu, aku akan menambah lukamu agar bisa menaruhmu ke dalam program perawatan intensif yang... _sangat lama_."

Oh, itu ancaman.

Masamune sih mengangguk-angguk saja.  
"Kau dengar itu, Chosokabe. Untuk sementara tidak akan ada kata: 'kita'." Kemudian menghentakkan kedua kaki pada kuda.  
Seketika langkah berpapas, seringai mendadak dilebarkan, "Meski aku tidak keberatan melakukan _threesome_."

"..." Chosokabe pun menatap sedatar-datarnya pada kuda yang berjalan pergi.  
_'Sejelasnya aku tidak bakal napsu dengan bocah berambut ekor itu...'_ gumannya dalam hati. Lalu tersadar—

"Ewwwww! Tidak juga dengan Iblis mata satu sialan itu!" Imbuhnya keras-keras.

...

..

.

Dan... hari pun berganti malam.

...

..

.

"...AHH! PELAN, BODOH...!"

Seruan kesakitan dikesekian kalinya terus diacuhkan oleh Yukimura yang asik menjilati kuak luka, bahkan terkadang merajamkan lidah untuk memainkan intonasi yang terdengar.

Sementara pada posisi duduk bersandar pada tembok, dengan kenaan kimono yang setengah terbuka... Masamune sesekali menyeka rambutnya ke belakang sepanjang tersengal berat. Bulir-bulir keringat sudah lumayan membasahi kulit keningnya.  
"Terkadang kupikir kalau kau punya dua kepribadian..." desahnya sambil menyandarkan belakang kepala pada tembok, berakhir bersikap pasrah saja.

"Hm...? Benarkah?" Tanya rival-nya kala mengangkat wajah, terdengar polos, walau kedua iris bertema determinasi bercampur obsesif mulai menghantui lubuk hati terdalamnya.

Untuk sesaat, sorot pandangan itu menghipnotisnya... membawanya kembali ke kisah setahun lalu.  
Tapi Masamune segera memegang kepala di depannya, menundukkan kembali.

"Itu bukan pujian. Cepat selesaikan."

Yukimura pun mengucap,  
"Setidaknya kamu tahu kalau aku sanggup melakukan apapun untukmu." Lalu membuka mulutnya meraup salah satu celah luka, dan menyedot darah kotor disertai aksi mengulum menggunakan kekuatan api seakan bertindak mensterilkan; memaksa sekujur otot-otot tubuh rival-nya mengejang.

"Erggh... Percuma saja bicara kalau kau tidak mendengarkan permintaanku tentang Kai..."

"Tanggalkan perkara tentang Kai, Tuan Masamune. Aku disini, kan? Tidakkah _ini_ cukup bagimu?" Timpal Yukimura kala melembutkan kontak, selama jemari tangan kanan merambat pada otot-otot _six-pack_ rival-nya, dan memegang tali obi sebatas melonggarkan.

Masamune mendengus, "_Hmph_. Bicara seperti pro. Padahal kau lebih mengesankan diri sebagai wanita penghibur."

"Hanya _untukmu_," balas Yukimura tanpa perasaan apapun sewaktu konotasi tentang dirinya disamakan dengan 'pelacur'.  
Jemari tangan sepasang mengambil gulungan perban yang sudah dipersiapkan, berikutnya menjilat puting dada kanan rival-nya, berlanjut mengecup bagian-per-bagian bidang dada kanan hingga pundak seraya melingkarkan lembaran-per-lembaran kain kasa.

"..." Masamune kembali memperhatikan pemuda yang menyibukkan diri mengatur tatanan secara hati-hati. Cahaya remang dari lampu lilin memberikan semu penampilan berbeda; mungkin hanya bayangannya. Tapi...  
"Kau serius tentang malam itu...?" Tanyanya saat menggenggam rambut ekor yang tergerai di depannya, terdengar sedikit mengambang seolah-olah memori lama itu serupa implan.

Yukimura kini terdiam tanpa memberhentikan kegiatannya.

"Sanada Yukimura. Kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka dipermainkan," tekan Masamune dengan nada meminta atensi.

Yukimura masih bertahan tidak mengadukan pandangan dengan rival-nya saat mengunci jalinan perban.  
"Jikapun kuulangi, kamu akan tetap menanyakannya."

Entah kenapa bagi indera pendengaran Masamune, pernyataan itu terdengar... dingin.

Maka tidak ayal lagi menantang, "Kalau begitu buktikan keseriusanmu. _Entertain_ aku. **Sekarang**."

Saat pemuda itu bertindak reflek menarik tali obi, Masamune menahan bidang dada rival-nya.  
"Tidak denganku. Aku mau melihat rasa rindumu padaku."

Yukimura kini menatap wajah di depannya, mengunci fokus, sebelum berakhir menarik garis senyum pasif.  
"Kamu... tidak pernah puas. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau arti 'semua' berhasil kamu rengkuh?" Tanyanya dengan raut tidak terbaca.

"Rencanaku banyak; terhadap_mu_ maupun _semua._ Namun kunyatakan, hanya di antara kita: Aku tidak pernah tamak." Penekanan Masamune merupakan tanda: 'titik'.

Yukimura memejam sejenak.  
Kemudian membuka jaket beserta pelindung dada. Setelahnya melucuti sabuk zirah, diteruskan membuka ikatan celana.

"Karena kamu benar-benar ingin tahu dari sisiku... mungkin kamu akan merasa jijik denganku," ungkapnya pelan, seraya jemari tangan kanan mengambil tali obi yang telah lepas dari ikatan, membawanya ke bibir,  
"Rasa rinduku seperti elang yang mengincar mangsa; terlalu mentah sampai aku tidak bisa melepaskan segala rona yang melekat padamu, warna setiap rasa dari dirimu..."  
Jemari tangan sepasang menurunkan celana sebatas pertengahan paha, dan meraba penis-nya yang masih setengah keras,  
"Kamu yang selalu berlari kesana-kemari; ingin menangkapmu, mengoyakmu, mematahkan seluruh tulangmu agar kamu diam sebentar saja. Sayangnya meski kita berada pada Surga yang sama, kamu tetap memalingkan muka."

Masamune tidak berkedip saat bibir rival-nya kembali bergerak mengukir deret kata,

"Apakah kata: 'cinta' terlalu sulit bagi pengertianmu, wahai '_One-Eyed Dragon_' kekasihku?"

...Seiring jemari bergerak mengocok perlahan, tanpa memutus kontak pandang. Dan ekspresi kelam yang tergambar semakin menusuk sanubari Masamune.

"Ahh... Tuan Masamune..." desah berat mulai terdengar ber-frekuensi.

"..." Masamune berusaha tidak bergeming.  
Tapi jemarinya yang menggenggam kumpulan rambut ekor dibawa ke bibir, mencoba meresapi rona bau pertempuran dan darah —Rupanya mereka setara.

Seketika pandangan Yukimura meredup karena intensitas gerakan kocok disertai kenikmatan dari jejak bau khas rival-nya dari tali obi...  
Masamune maju, menarik rambut ekor sehingga rival-nya mendongak tepat tubuhnya mendorong, meniban.

"Ahh-h...! Nhhh...!"  
Yukimura _sedikit_ melambatkan gerakan saat rival-nya mengukung keseluruhan porsi tubuhnya, menggigit setiap jengkal jenjang leher,  
"Mmmhh-h...! Tuan Masamune...!"

"Teruskan..." desah Masamune saat area selangkang menekan sekaligus menggesek pada paha kiri rival-nya, sementara imbas gerakan dari pinggulnya membuat paha kirinya menggoda kedua buah zakar,

...Menjejalkan berbagai versi kenikmatan kala Yukimura kembali mempercepat mengocok penis-nya yang sudah sangat tegang,  
"Ohh-h...! Aku ingin menyentuhmu... Tuan Masamune...!" Nafas semakin berat tepat melepas pegangan pada tali obi, beralih menggenggam kain kimono sekaligus mencakar kulit punggung rival-nya,

Masamune mendesis, tapi kali ini, frustasi dilepaskan pada bidang dada rival-nya; mulut meraup, mengulum puting dada kiri dengan mengikutsertakan permainan baris gigi,

"Ahh! AHH...! Tuan... Ohh—"  
Kilau lendir pre-ejakulasi mengalir pada jemari, memperlicin seiring memacu dan terus memacu diri,

"_Jangan_ berani keluar dulu sebelum kuminta," desis Masamune kala melepaskan kulum, membiarkan saliva menghiasi bersama bekas merah membara yang terbentuk pada seputar puting merah muda di bawahnya, selama menikmati gerakan kocok yang terus menghentak pada abdomen-nya,

"Tuan Masamune... Ohh-h...! Ohhh! Aku... tidak tahan... NNHH...!"

Permohonan dari Yukimura tepat Masamune membebaskan genggam pada rambut ekor, dan membuka kain terdasar kenaannya,

"Jari..." perintah Masamune sambil memegang penis-nya yang telah ereksi maksimal, didekatkan pada milik rival-nya, menggabungkannya seraya mengambil alih mengocok,

Yukimura pun melepaskan, menyerahkannya pada balutan jemari tangan kiri rival-nya saat jemari kedua tangannya beralih meremas bokong pria muda yang mendominasinya. Kedua jari tengah menekan kerut dubur, berlanjut memasukinya.

"AHH! AH...!" Masamune mengerang begitu kedua jari yang menyelami saluran anus diimbuh _double_ menjadi empat. Pinggulnya terus bergerak memberikan tekanan beserta gesekan sepanjang mengocok kedua penis berbarengan,

"Tuan Masamune... OH! Cepat... AHH-H...! AH..."

"NGHH...! NHH..." Masamune menggeratkan baris giginya di detik penjajakan klimaks, dan membenamkan wajahnya pada lekuk jenjang leher rival-nya... mengunci kehangatan antara kulit,  
"Ohh-h! Keluar... Keluar...!" Erangnya tepat tidak dapat menahan lagi,

"Oh... Tuan Masamune! OHH...!"

Pinggul Yukimura berusaha mengikuti alur gerakan kocok, sekaligus memasukkan keempat jarinya, sangat dalam, merangsang rival-nya pada _euphoria_ terbaik,

"AHH...! _Yuki-Yuki_... _Yuki_...! AHHH!" Masamune memejam erat saat air mani kental seputih susu melesat keluar,

Disusul momen ejakulasi dari rival-nya,

"...AHH! Tuan Masamune!"

Yang tersisa kala api lilin meliuk oleh intensitas keindahan limit dari kedua insan...

_"Haa... Haa-a..." _

Deru sengal mengisi ruangan kamar yang hening.

Masamune _masih_ menindih rival-nya tanpa perduli dengan air mani yang berantakan pada _pack_ otot perut. Tidak ada lagi yang terbesit di dalam benak maupun pikiran, selain menenangkan kondisinya yang gemetar karena kelelahan.

Yukimura menarik keempat jarinya dari pendam, lalu menyandarkan sisi wajah pada pipi rival-nya.  
"Bersamamu selalu terbaik... Tidak di medan perang, ataupun di ruangan kamar..." lirihnya secara apresiasi.

Sahutan dari Masamune hanya, "_Mmm_..."  
Membuat Yukimura mendesah manis kala memeluk punggung rival-nya,

"Kecocokanku padamu lebih dari sekedar rival, ataupun teman..."  
Jemari mengelus kulit punggung Masamune, menyisir barisan tulang belakang. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu setiap kali memandang punggungmu... menanti saat ini, _aku_ dan _kamu_..."

"_Mmm_..."

"Kita adalah... _satu_."

Masamune kini membuka mata kirinya.

Warna yang dikecapnya, dulu dan sekarang tetap sama: Sanada Yukimura sudah menginfeksinya, mengikat benang-benang merah takdir... merantainya bahkan semenjak pertemuan pertama, semenjak rasa penasarannya berujung menanyakan siapa nama pemuda yang sanggup menggairahkannya dalam adu senjata, dan...

Dirinya... kalah.

Ya, ironi.  
Kenyataan bahwa tidak bisa berdiri tanpa 'matahari'...

"_Mmm_."

Meski 'jawaban' itu mengandung makna asal, Yukimura bisa merasakan senyum yang terlukis hangat di wajah rival-nya.

"_Yuki_," panggilan tiba-tiba dari Masamune.

Yukimura pun gantian, "_Mmm_?"

"Balutan perbannya lepas. Ini gara-gara kau mengundang sejauh ini." Terdengar mengomel, namun malah menetapkan posisi serasa tubuh rival-nya adalah futon.

"Mm-hm. Aku Sanada Yukimura sebagai kekasihmu akan selalu membenahimu, dan menebus harga. Hanya _untukmu_." Perkataan manis dari Yukimura membuat Masamune memutar bola mata kiri, dan menyahuti seraya merelaksasi-kan diri.

"Terserah saja, asal kau mampu melakukan tugasku selama disini."

"Memimpin _geng_ Oshu?"

"Inspeksi."

"Bukan aliansi?"

"Jangan mengetes kesabaranku, Sanada Yukimura."

"Baik-baik."  
"Dan... ehm, Tuan Masamune?"

"_Mmm_?"

"Kamu menyebalkan."

Masamune melebarkan senyum saat mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit beranjak, sekedar menyamakan sorot tatapan.  
Lalu maju mencium bibir Yukimura.

...

..

.

Sejalan dengan kisah sepasang 'kekasih' di Oshu...

Pada salah satu kamar tamu di kediaman Takeda..

"Sasuke...! Keparat, menjauh dariku!" Seru Kojuro sambil mendorong ninja yang sedaritadi sukses menjatuhkannya dan menindihnya —Bagaimana tidak? Ada ENAM kagebushin yang menyergapnya tadi!

"Ayolah. Tidak seperti Tuan _Anda_ akan keberatan kehilangan Anda sebentar, semenjak satu-satunya distraksi telah berada dalam kendali," goda Sasuke sembari memerintahkan kedua kagebushin untuk mengekang kedua tangan '_Right Eye_' si '_One-Eyed Dragon_' ke atas kepala. Sementara empat lainnya memegangi kedua kaki.

Kojuro pun semakin menggeram, "Tuan-ku Masamune memang tidak pernah keberatan, peranku hanya sebagai anak buah dan _itu_ bukan urusanmu! Lalu apa-apaan 'balada kera' disini? Takut melawanku satu-lawan-satu, hah?!"

"_Tsk-tsk_. Ini harga yang Anda peroleh karena kelengahan Anda sendiri. Tapi... tidakkah Anda menikmatinya, hm~?" Balas Sasuke, jari telunjuk menelusur iseng pada leher pria di bawahnya, tepat dudukan dipakemkan seiring area teritori privat sengaja disenggolkan.  
"Mereka juga bagian dari diriku. Lagipula... yang namanya kesepakatan harus terdapat peran serta dari kedua belah pihak, Tuan Katakura. Ya kan?" Seraya mengedipkan mata kanannya dengan ekspresi nakal.

"Persetan dengan kesepakatan! Kalau bahasanmu _hanya_ seks, ke laut aja sana!"

"Ah~ Tuan Katakura~"

"Errgghhhh!"

**...**

Sedangkan keadaan sepasang rival lainnya...

"...Mitsu... Ahh!"  
Ieyasu mendongak, kedua matanya menatap parau pada gugusan bintang di langit malam. Gemersik rerumputan ilalang yang mendayu terasa membawanya melayang pada setiap momen hentak. Dan padang rumput ini sungguh luas.

"Dengan _begini_... kau tidak akan lari dariku lagi... Sungguh menyusahkan..." desah Mitsunari. Lendir dari fase pra-ejakulasi dari penis rival-nya terus merembes dari sela-sela apit duburnya selama laju gerakan menunggangi.

"Ohh... Nnnhh...! Mitsunari... Tolong jangan bicara begitu disaat kita sedang _begini_... Meski aku sudah membuatmu kesal dengan melawan Toyotomi, aku tetap menerimamu dengan lapang dada... Jadi... Tolong hargai momen ini..." erang Ieyasu kala jemari kedua tangan mendalamkan cengkeraman pada kedua lengan rival-nya, sekaligus menikmati cara kasar, dimana penis-nya mem-penetrasi dalam dan semakin dalam.

"Ahhh-h! Mitsu- Mitsunari... OHH! OH! Pelan sedikit!" Ieyasu benar-benar ketar-ketir akibat buaian yang luar biasa.

"Aku tidak akan mendengarkan perintahmu...!"

"Mitsu... Tolong sabar, kamu akan membuatku— AHHH...!"

"Lagi...! Aku belum keluar...!"

"S-sebentar, beri jeda— OHHH~!"

**...**

Malam semakin larut, menaungi pasangan-pasangan baru yang mengisi keindahan tanah '_The Rising Sun_'.  
_Mungkin_ kecuali...

"...Chosokabe!"

Chosokabe menoleh tepat mendengar suara khas, "Kau..."

"Kamu meninggalkanku di Osaka!" Seru Motonari yang mendadak muncul entah dari mana, sambil mempersiapkan senjata bilah 'matahari'-nya.

"Salah sendiri kau mengekor si Mitsunari edan itu! Lagian kau apaku memangnya, haaaaaa?" Balas Chosokabe seraya mengangkat senjata jangkarnya.

"Mau apamu kek, yang pasti aku tidak suka ditinggalkan begitu saja!"

"Oh yaaaaa?! Kalau kau begitu merindukanku, AYO MAJU!"

**"BOOOOOOOOMMMM!"**

Ledakan bersama kilauan sinar pun membumbung di tengah hutan perbatasan Oshu.

Oke. Tampaknya mereka sedang berada pada tahap penjajakan —Atau setidaknya yang terlihat adalah seperti itu...

* * *

_**TBC...? Naaahhhh.  
**__**Mari kita END-kan sebelum author membuat Chosokabe sebagai 'uke'. Salah-salah malah beneran 'threesome' sama Masamune dan Yukimura? *Haduh rusak XD***_

* * *

_**A/n: Dan setelah membaca ulang, author berteriak: APA YANG TERJADI?!**_

_**Terimakasih yang sudah membaca, mem-fav dan mem-follow, juga mereview. *Hugs Tsuki-chan yang selalu menjadi pembaca setia, dan untuk semua***_  
_**Tsuki-chan: hahaha tQ. Ini update terakhir. Rasanya... *lah?* Mungkin cerita baru lagi nanti. *Grins membayangkan pairing terburuk dalam Sengoku Basara (siapa nih korban 'uke' berikutnya?)" *aduh ngakak deh* XD**_

_**Untuk lagu Yukimura adalah "Seimei no Taka", author mengambilnya dari Sengoku Musou. (Om Takeshi Kusao, pinjem suaranya ya XD)**_

_**"aogimiyuru wa**_  
_**kumorinaki ano ozora**_  
_**waga kono mune mo**_  
_**hito-iro aoku sumi watarite"**_

_**Looking above**_  
_**at the cloudless sky**_  
_**my mind and my heart**_  
_**becomes one with the penetrating blue**_

_**"wa ga senaka nomi**_  
_**oikakete kita sonata yo**_  
_**kansha no omoi**_  
_**tsutaetai tada hito-koto dake"**_

_**To you, who have always followed**_  
_**my back so faithfully,**_  
_**I would like to say to you**_  
_**how grateful I truly am**_

_**"ah wa ga jinsei**_  
_**hitokakera no kui mo mienu**_  
_**kono iji suramuki tooshite**_  
_**inochi wo sakaseta yue"**_

_**Ah, my life**_  
_**has been one without regret**_  
_**This will shall be carried out**_  
_**to give reason to this blossoming life**_

_**"ah wa ga jinsei..."**_

_**Ah, my life...**_

_**Yak sekian. Terima kasih pada semuanya sekali lagi. Sampai bertemu di cerita baru. Dadah~ *lambai-lambai tangan***_


End file.
